


The Bells in My Head ( are Louder than the Screams)

by luxnoctre



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Fighting, Intense fluff, M/M, Manhandling, My First Smut, Riding, SeChen, Sehun is a flirty wolfie, Siren Jongdae, Sirens, Vampires, Violence, Werewolf Sehun, Werewolves, bring a barf bag from the fluff tho, chenhun, lots of flirting, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxnoctre/pseuds/luxnoctre
Summary: Sehun loves Jongdae. Jongdae loves Sehun. That's all they really need to get by.Or so they thought.





	The Bells in My Head ( are Louder than the Screams)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Self Prompt
> 
> First off, a huge thank you to the wonderful and sweet Mods! Thank you for hosting this fest and congratulations on another successful round~  
Second, there would be no fic if it wasn't for my amazing angels in my life; V & S, who have helped me countless times and I am eternally grateful to. Thank you also to the other betas who helped me out in the a pinch~ <3 you all are so wonderful
> 
> I have to admit, this is the fastest I have ever finished a fest fic haha because I really into this idea of domestic SeChen with good servings of angst and fluff haha sorry in advnace for any heartpains 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this adorable piece of SeChen fluff as much as I do! Thank you for all your support~

Sehun, like the usual days, wakes up to the sound of soft bells. But not literal bells, it is just how he chooses to describe Jongdae’s singing. Sometimes it’s harsh bells, like a warning call, whenever Jongdae had a stressful day at work. Other times, his singing is merry bells, joyful and cheerful in the rings, that won’t stop ringing until Sehun specifically asks Jongdae to stop. But he never does, because Sehun loves the little bright smile on Jongdae’s face too much.

But Sehun’s favorite type of bells is the soft bells, as serene as chirping birds, that Jongdae sounds like in the morning. Not only is the sound relaxing, but it bothers Sehun’s sensitive werewolf ears the least. 

Sehun rolls over on their shared bed, burying his head into his pillow as his ears twitch and flap. He inhales deeply, taking in Jongdae’s scent of musty cologne and sea salt. He can almost feel his eyes closing again, his mind falling into dreamland, but he’s woken up by Jongdae calling his name in his piercing voice.

“Sehunnie! Wake up boy!” 

Sehun groans, loudly enough to ensure that Jongdae hears him from his kitchen, and ducks his face deeper into the covers. But even the layers of cloth are not enough to stop the smell of freshly cooked bacon from wafting through to Sehun’s nose. The werewolf stills for a moment, before swinging his long legs off the bed and practically bounding over to his boyfriend.

In the kitchen, Jongdae can’t prevent the little laugh that bubbles up from his throat at the sight of a groggy eyed Sehun peeking from behind the doorway. Even though his blue and yellow eyes are barely open and his hair is mussy, Sehun still looks as handsome as ever. Jongdae opens up his arms to reveal his outfit: sweatpants, a black tank tee, and a floral pink apron. 

“How do you like my outfit?” Jongdae asks cutely, because he knows how weak Sehun is to his voice. Sehun sniffles once before walking forward and hugging Jongdae tightly in his arms. Jongdae sighs in contentment at how well his body fits against Sehun’s. 

The couple stay in this position for a couple seconds more, basking in each other’s warmth, until Sehun leans his head away and asks in a husky voice, “Where’s my bacon?” Jongdae shakes his head at his boyfriend’s hunger, but picks up a piece of crisp pork from the frying pan. He blows on it while Sehun’s eyes watch his every movement, before neatly feeding it to the wolf. Sehun smacks his lips together, oily from the grease, and leans down to press a kiss on Jongdae’s cheek. Jongdae groans and hurriedly wipes his cheek, looking up at Sehun reproachfully.

“No kisses until you get changed for our morning run,” Jongdae instructs, pointing his chopsticks at Sehun's pouting face. Sehun opens his mouth, as if to plead for another piece of bacon but a stern look from Jongdae has him running back to their bedroom. He quickly changes into his form fitting muscle tee (that he knows Jongdae just loves to see him in) and shorts. He brushes his teeth in record time with his special fluoride pumped toothpaste to make sure that his canines are strong. Sehun glances in the mirror and styles his hair to a casual, messy-but-I-still-look-great look before practically skipping back to the kitchen.

On the table, Jongdae already has a plate ready with steaming pork and eggs on top. Sehun sits down and promptly digs into the meat, ignoring the eggs altogether. A few seconds later, Jongdae sits beside him with his own plate of fresh fruit and a toasted roll. Sehun surreptitiously interlaces his fingers from his free hand with Jongdae's resting on top of the table. When Jongdae doesn't pull away (as he sometimes does, to tease the wolf), Sehun grins and shoves in a mouthful of soft egg. Jongdae notices his happy expression and snorts in amusement.

"You're so whipped, Sehun," Jongdae says lightly. Sehun bumps his shoulder against the siren's, his eyes bright and teasing.

"Only for you," Sehun responds, his voice high as if he is speaking to a child. Jongdae rolls his eyes, but a few seconds later, promptly dumps the rest of the bacon onto Sehun's plate.

\----

Morning runs are the best way for an energetic werewolf like Sehun to get his energy out before the long day. Luckily, their apartment is close by to a popular park, where many supernaturals tend to spend their day. After finishing breakfast, Sehun is practically quivering with excitement to go out and stretch his lean legs. Jongdae knows how much he loves his runs, so he purposely washes the dishes at a slow pace until Sehun cannot handle the wait, and grabs Jongdae into his arms. The siren laughs but relents, managing to snag his keys before Sehun pushes him out the doors.

It's a bright and clear morning with fresh air that leaves Sehun feeling invigorated. Jongdae is right beside him, quietly yawning as he stretches out. Sehun watches him move until Jongdae looks at him with a bright smile. "Are you ready?" Jongdae asks. Sehun leans forward and presses a kiss on Jongdae's temple, before taking a running leap ahead.

In an instance, Sehun is in his wolf form; a large, black wolf with hetero chromatic eyes and ferocious looking teeth. Every step has muscles rippling under his long black fur, adding to the intimidating air around him. But Jongdae isn't fazed as he scratches behind Sehun's ear, earning a satisfactory whine from the other. Jongdae lightly slaps Sehun's back as a sign to start jogging, and the two are off.

The couple has a routine to their morning run, to fit in with Sehun's energy. Sehun stays in wolf form and sprints around Jongdae, who jogs at a leisurely place. Although the wolf has plenty of "go" in him, he much prefers to stay near Jongdae. When they reach the park, Jongdae waves to the familiar passerbys as Sehun barks a clear greeting. Occasionally, they encounter a human who is happy to say "Hello" to Jongdae, but glances a little more timidly at Sehun. But he isn't too bothered by the looks, after all, even though the supernatural community is quite accepted in the human world, there is still a certain stigma around the creatures. Even now, Sehun will still be asked questions about how he behaves around the full moon, or if he can turn others into wolves. But he just laughs it off, and if someone is a bit too pushy with their opinions, Sehun knows that Jongdae will always step in for him. The siren has a way with people’s emotions, a skill that Sehun sorely envies, but loves Jongdae all the more for it. 

An encounter with a good friend only serves to complete Sehun's already perfect morning. "Ah, Jongin!" Jongdae calls out while they are turning a bend on the park's path. Sehun lets out a loud bark at the sight of the bear hybrid walking his pet poodle. Jongin looks up at the sound of his name, and grins when he sees the pair walking towards him. His poodle lets out a series of yips at the sight of Sehun, its tail wagging happily. Jongin hugs Jongdae tightly, his brown bear ears poking out of the beanie on his head.

"I haven't seen you for so long!" Jongdae exclaims, his voice rising up and down like a beautiful crescendo. Sehun turns his head to Jongdae before looking back at the excited poodle. As a werewolf, Sehun has an automatic connection with dogs of all sort, so he cocks an ear to let the poodle know his happy feelings.

Jongin lets out a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly at Jongdae's words. "I know, sorry, I've been really busy at the clinic," He explains. Jongdae pats him softly on the back.

"It's okay, everyone knows how hard you've been working," Jongdae says soothingly, rubbing his hand up and down. Sehun nuzzles his snout into Jongin, forcing the man to pet his soft head. Jongin smiles sweetly at the show of affection. “Did you get Baekhyun’s invite for dinner tonight?” Jongdae asks.

“Yup!” Jongin responds,”Luckily, I am only working for a bit today, so I’ll see you guys there!” 

“Make sure you bring your special salad,” Jongdae teases him lightly. “You know how Baekhyun is with anything green.” Jongin laughs and gives the siren a mischievous wink. The trio then part ways, after Jongin gives Jongdae one last hug and rubs Sehun’s fur affectionately.

Jongdae stands on the path, watching Jongin’s retreating back with a pleased expression. It’s plain fact that Jongin has a special place in Jongdae’s heart, with the two being close friends at an early age. As much as Sehun likes to see Jongdae with that doting look in his eyes, he also has an itching to start running once more. So he nudges Jongdae’s hand with his wet nose, letting the siren know that he’s feeling antsy. In response, Jongdae tickles the fur underneath Sehun’s chin, before setting off.

The couple lap around the park a few more times, with Sehun sprinting back and forth as Jongdae follows him. It’s at the next lap that Sehun is feeling a bit of his energy ebb away, so he leaps high into the air, and shifts back into his human form. He’s sweaty and slightly out of breath, but he straightens up with a confident glint in his eye as he watches Jongdae run towards him.

“Enjoying your run, babe?” Sehun says lightly as Jongdae stops beside him, leaning heavily against the wolf. Jongdae sucks in a deep breath and pokes Sehun’s ribs, his finger meeting a layer of strong muscle.

“Not all of us are super fit wolves,” Jongdae says, as he slots his fingers through Sehun’s open hand.

“Maybe not,” Sehun raises their locked fingers and presses a kiss to the back of Jongdae’s palm. “But you seem to be catching up to me, almost.” Sehun chuckles as Jongdae mumbles something about cocky wolves and leans away from him. With a tug of their hands, Jongdae pulls Sehun into a walk to warm down from their exercise. Sehun’s longer legs let him keep an easy pace with Jongdae as they stroll around the luscious park. Occasionally, a human or another super will look at him, their eyes following their graceful movements and zooming in at their hands. It’s during moments like these, that Sehun glances at Jongdae’s radiant face, and looks back at the person, flashing an almost smug smile. He knows from experience how well the two’s looks compliment each other, and he knows how pretty Jongdae can look in the bright sunlight.

Jongdae catches Sehun shooting looks at this particular buff tree dryad, who is eyeing Jongdae with a glint. The siren elbows the wolf, and when Sehun looks at him with a curious gaze, Jongdae takes the chance to kiss the other squarely on the lips. He holds their position for a couple more seconds, before pulling away and looking back. Needless to say, there is no longer a dryad giving Jongdae flirty looks. 

“I was handling it just fine,” Sehun remarks when he also notices the lack of presence.

“I know,” Jongdae responds serenely. He gives Sehun a fond look and hums cheerfully. “I just wanted to kiss you.” Sehun is rendered speechless for a moment by Jongdae’s bold words, but then a broad grin stretches across his face and his gait becomes a little more like a skip.

\----

After the morning run is a dash to get ready for work. Jongdae, luckily, as a vocal coach, can throw on a comfortable coat and ripped jeans to go to work. The only requirement for him is to wear something fashionable and to look good (but Sehun thinks he _ always _looks good, so there’s no point). His quick change time lets him also prepare lunch for both of them: a BBQ pork sandwich for Sehun and another salad with greens picked fresh from the garden and sliced pieces of grilled chicken. 

On the other hand, Sehun has to carefully dress in his pressed and ironed (courtesy of Jongdae) barista outfit. He sorely wishes that he too can show up to work in the most comfortable pair of pants he owns and a tank, but unfortunately his cafe is much stricter on dress code. The only grace is that Sehun knows how good he looks in the clothes: a basic white button up with the cafe’s logo sewed on the front cover, black slacks, and a hazelnut brown apron. 

“Don’t forget, I’ll pick you up at 5 to go to Baekhyun’s so don’t be late,” Jongdae instructs him as he ties up his favorite pair of black high tops. “Do you want me to bring you clothes to change?” Jongdae knows how much Sehun dislikes his work uniform.

“Yes please,” Sehun responds, struggling to button up the last couple of buttons on his shirt. Jongdae smiles when he sees his boyfriend struggling, and walks over to finish off the last button. Sehun butts his head against Jongdae’s, and reaches over for his navy hoodie that Jongdae gave him some Christmas ago. “And this too,” Sehun instructs Jongdae, grabbing a graphic tee with anime figures on it and dumping the clothes unceremoniously into Jongdae’s arms. The siren lets out a hum as he walks over to the kitchen to prepare their lunch bags. Sehun watches him for a moment before ducking under the bed in search for his socks. 

Jongdae manages to get the two of them out of the apartment in good time and into Jongdae’s waiting car. Sehun immediately turns on the radio and scrolls through the channels until he settles on a song that he knows both him and Jongdae enjoy. Without prompt, Jongdae begins to sing softly as he pulls out of his driveway and onto the road. Sehun closes his eyes as his melodic voices engulfs Sehun’s ears. A twitch of Sehun’s furry wolf ears has Jongdae lowering the volume of his voice a smidge and rubbing Sehun’s hand comfortingly with his own. Sehun inwardly smiles at the fact that Jongdae is so perceptive to his sensitivity and doesn't mind quieting down for the wolf. After the song, a more peppy and pop tune turns on, causing Sehun’s eyes to flash open as his body automatically starts reacting. His exaggerated dance moves has Jongdae laughing cutely, and nearly crashing the car because he’s too busy staring at Sehun.

"Don't laugh at me," Sehun says accusingly, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"I'm sorry, "Jongdae says with a smile sweet enough to cause a toothache. "But you just look so cute, dancing here in the car."

Sehun huffs and lightly smacks Jongdae's arm, internally marveling at the sound his hand makes against Jongdae’s firm, scaly skin.

"Just drive already."

The car pulls up in front of the cafe a mere ten minutes later. It's in a pretty building, with soft fairy lights strung up around and succulents hanging from the ceiling. The smell of coffee and pastries permeates through the air, luring in hungry human and supernatural customers. Sehun leans over to kiss Jongdae on the lips, his hand brushing against the siren's scale covered cheekbones. "I'll see you at 5," Sehun whispers, his thumb rubbing small circles. Jongdae hums in agreement, a lazy glint in his eye.

Sehun waves as the car zooms away from his work, before sucking in a deep breathe and entering the cafe. Immediately, he is greeted by a series of friendly calls.

"Good morning Sehun!"

"Good morning, Myeon," Sehun calls back with a small smile. Although he may not enjoy the work he does all that much, he admits that his coworkers make everything much more enjoyable.

"You can start in the back, helping Taeyong prepare the pastries for today," Junmyeon instructs. The barista is working the espresso machine, testing everything to ensure that it is working for the day. Under his white shirt, Sehun can see the outlines of telltale naiad blue running through the other's body. Junmyeon, with a snap of his fingers, summons a floating cloud of water to neatly deposit into the machine as Sehun ducks into the kitchen.

Taeyong, a dog hybrid, smiles when he sees Sehun as a greeting, but his hands continue to deftly roll and press flour for pastries. He tells the wolf to prepare the filling for the dessert croissants, a mix of strawberry and chocolate to create a cream as sweet as Jongdae's lips this morning. It's easy work, and leaves Sehun plenty of opportunity to ask Taeyong all about his love life. Taeyong regales him with stories from his own apartment this morning, while Sehun practically gushes over how adorable Jongdae looked in his apron.

"You're so whipped for him," Taeyong observes.

"Of course!" Sehun exclaims. His normally fierce eyes take on a more fond expression and he has a little smile on his lips. "I just love him so much, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Taeyong chuckles as he nudges Sehun's arms. "Now get back to work."

Soon, the cafe is bustling with customers looking to satisfy their need for coffee, and Sehun is waiting on each of them. His fellow waitress, Amber, navigates through the crowd with ease, her swan wings lifting slightly with every step underneath her jacket. Most of the customers are in high spirits, joking and smiling at the waiters. Sehun catches himself making pleasant conversation with a pair of bunny hybrids, who smile at him softly despite Sehun’s wolf teeth showing and his ears twitching. Naturally, there are also those customers who bare their teeth more in a show of aggression than friendliness. Sehun has the misfortune to deal with an especially haughty vampire who only seems to respond with “no”, but years of working at the cafe has Sehun plastering on a customer service smile until Junmyeon finally perfects the vampire’s drink. 

Work continues for the whole day, with Sehun stopping for roughly ten minutes around twelve to eat the delicious lunch. He smiles when he sees that Jongdae drew little pen hearts on his napkin, along with his signature emoji face. Taeyong and Amber snatch the paper out of his hands before he can react, and spends the rest of the day teasing Sehun. 

At 5, Sehun is standing in front of the cafe, lunch bag in his hands and his foot tapping impatiently. He ignores the occasional stare and whisper around him, especially those flirty looks that the females give him as they eye his lean features and built torso. His face is an expressionless mask, a signature look of the usually aloof werewolf. But the sound of a familiar car engine has Sehun breaking into a broad smile.

“Hi, how was work?” Jongdae asks as soon as Sehun sits down in the car. He kisses Sehun’s cheek once before starting to drive away. 

“The usual,” Sehun remarks, “Junmyeon said he was bringing leftover cupcakes to dinner.” He reaches over for his sweatshirt, and starts to slowly strip his shirt off. Jongdae glances over at him, and nearly veers into the other lane before looking back at the road. His boyfriend smirks at the pale pink underneath Jongdae’s scales, and leans over slightly, just enough so Jongdae’s head tilts away.

“Yah, stop that,” Jongdae says, shaking his head. Sehun grins but relents, quickly pulling on his shirt and hoodie. With a large hand, he rubs circles on Jongdae’s open palm, something he knows calms the siren down in an instant. Baekhyun’s house appears in their view a few minutes later. The vampire lives in a tastefully built house on one of the quieter parts of the city. Baekhyun always cites the need for silence to be imperative to his artistic process, but his husband, Kyungsoo, calls him a hypocrite because Baekhyun is one of the loudest people in their group of friends.

Sehun is about to knock on the white door when it suddenly opens to reveal a tall, smiling werewolf dressed in a suit. “Sehun!” Chanyeol exclaims, pulling the younger into a tight hug. Sehun grins, patting Chanyeol’s back fondly. 

“It’s great to see you again,” Sehun says cheerfully, as his packmate’s bushy ears quiver with excitement.

“You too,” Chanyeol responds, tilting his head before pulling Jongdae into a similar hug. “Come on, Baekhyun is just about to start dinner.” He leads the couple through the rest of the house, past rooms decorated with lavish paintings and sculptures, before stopping in front of the dining table, where there are already several others waiting. Jongin waves haphazardly when he sees them, nearing knocking into Kyungsoo who walks from the kitchen balancing plates of food. 

A loud peal of laughter has Sehun turning, as he sees Jongdae being neatly lifted up by a pair of strong arms curled around his stomach. Baekhyun rubs Jongdae’s head affectionately, his white canines glistening in the dining room light. There was a time that Sehun felt a volcano of jealousy erupt inside of him because of the vampire’s actions, but now all he feels is affection at the scene.

\-----

_ Four Years Earlier _

It was at the start of their relationship, back when both of them were still getting comfortable with the touches and the soft words. Back when Jongdae asked permission to sing and Sehun wondered every day when he could kiss the siren.

They were at a club with some other friends of Jongdae, celebrating the team’s latest musical success. Jongdae was leaning onto Sehun’s shoulder, eyes slightly closed as his lips curled in a lazy smile. But unlike the siren, the werewolf was on alert, his head on a swivel as he shot daggers at anyone who looked at Jongdae with more than a passing eye. Alcohol can bring out the worst in people, and in Sehun, it brought out his more possessive werewolf traits.

Jongdae had walked towards the club bar to buy refills for his and Sehun’s drink. A few more than normal minutes had passed and Sehun was feeling a bit anxious, so he looked over at the bar and was met with a sight that made his blood almost boil.

An attractive, pink haired vampire was leaning closely to Jongdae, his slender hand near Jongdae's and a sparkling smile on his face. Jongdae seems to be laughing with the drinks in his hand, his body language indicated that he was feeling comfortable with the stranger. 

Sehun was up in an instant, walking purposely over to the two with an aura that made the clubbers around him stare. Jongdae must have felt the cold atmosphere as well, because he looked over to where Sehun was approaching, and instantly backed away. The vampire is confused for a moment, until Sehun reached them and swung an arm around Jongdae, pulling the siren close to his chest.

“And who the hell would you be?” Sehun asked, his voice low but still audible over the club’s bass pounding music. The vampire cast a wary eye over him, his body shifting to a more defensive position. Jongdae rubbed a soothing arm on Sehun as he hurried to explain. 

“This is Baekhyun,” Jongdae said with a smile that almost made Sehun smile back. “He’s just a fan of my work, so he’s asking for tips on singing.”

Baekhyun nodded emphatically at Jongdae’s words. “Don’t worry wolf,” Baekhyun said with a flick of an ornate hand. “I have a boyfriend as well, I just wanted to ask Jongdae for tips on how to impress him.”

Sehun still glared at him suspiciously, but Jongdae grasped his hand and squeezed it tightly. The wolf felt his anger ebbing away and being replaced with mild embarrassment. 

“Oh,” Sehun blinked and rubbed his neck sheepishly. “Sorry then, for getting all up in your face.”

Baekhyun had an easy laugh, and reassured Sehun that he would have done the same if he saw someone getting comfortable with his boyfriend. Jongdae, as a bit of an apology for Sehun’s behavior, offered Baekhyun to take him and his boyfriend out on a coffee date, and the other readily agreed. 

When they went back to their seats, Sehun had a bout of nervousness that Jongdae would be unhappy at the way he acted. But when he looked over, the siren pressed a soft kiss to Sehun’s cheek, and smiled, so that Sehun knew that everything was alright.

——

Dinner is always a joyous affair with friends. Baekhyun, as a pledged “vegan” vampire, can’t start eating until Kyungsoo, his husband, brings him his special prepared plasma. The witch has become so adept at preparing all sorts of different recipes involved blood for Baekhyun, otherwise the vampire surely would have starved by now.

Jongin, like Jongdae requested, has brought his own form of salad, which is really a tasty mixture of berries and various leaves. But the main point of the food is to scare Baekhyun, who constantly keeps glancing at the salad as if it is going to be transformed into a green monster. Ever since a certain incident involved vegetables, Baekhyun harbors an aversion to all green foods, a fear that his friends love to misuse.

Junmyeon comes a little late, as he has to clean and close up the cafe. But he comes bearing cupcakes that Sehun had painstakingly baked only this morning. The naiad takes his seat between Minseok, a cat eared hybrid, and Yixing, a nine-tailed fox with a sleepy smile. Chanyeol can’t resist smiling at the sight of the other, his ears twitching with so much excitement that Sehun has to restrain himself from laughing. 

It’s at moments like these, when Sehun is full from Kyungsoo’s delicious cooking and he has an arm around Jongdae’s shoulders, that Sehun feels most content. With his close friends surrounding him, and Jongdae cutely feeding the wolf bits from his plate, Sehun’s body feels utterly warm from happiness.

It’s because of this feeling, that gives Sehun the courage to lean over, and whisper quietly into Jongdae’s ear, “I love you.” 

Jongdae doesn’t respond, but the heart wrenchingly affectionate look that he gives Sehun in return speaks enough words.

——

Nights mean, for the couple, plenty of cuddling and movies. Occasionally, when Jongdae is dressed in his loose pajamas, Sehun can’t resist slip a hand underneath the other’s shirt, and feeling each scale littering Jongdae’s torso in small patches. Sometimes Jongdae reciprocates the touch, but most often, he’ll sing softly, and pull Sehun’s head by his. 

Tonight, is a cuddling night as evident by the way, when Sehun pulls on the covers, Jongdae nuzzles his face deep into Sehun’s neck. A stray hand reaches up to tickle Sehun’s ear, before resting on his chest. The wolf immediately shifts his position to accommodate, until Jongdae is fitted snugly against his body.

They fall asleep talking about meaningless topics and whispering sweet nothings in each other’s ears.

——

It’s inevitable that with every couple months of bliss, the universe gives Sehun a couple days of utter hell. 

But today, the universe must have been feeling extra spicy, because Sehun is feeling the worst moods he has felt in a long time.

It starts, as all bad days do, with his morning run, or what should have been his morning run. Jongdae is already gone by the time Sehun wakes up, since he has an important meeting with an up-and-rising singer. Breakfast is on the table: leftover steak from dinner and strawberries. Sehun wolfs (literally) it down in an instant, burning the tip of his tongue from the heat and needing to stick his mouth into a glass of water. 

Running alone feels odd, so Sehun opts to stay in his human form and jog. He has his earbuds in to distract himself from his surroundings, but his eyes are drawn to where a couple is walking. Sehun’s heart drops when he recognizes one of them as his ex, the fruit of a bad relationship marked with miscommunication and cheating. 

Sehun makes a sharp turn to avoid confronting the man, but accidentally runs right into a lady drinking a power drink. The liquid spills all over them, and Sehun gasps in horror at the mess.

“I am so sorry!” He immediately apologizes, his hands up in a mild panic. He looks around hurriedly for some place where he can get towels. But before Sehun can do anything, the lady picks up the drink and gives him a tight smile.

“It’s fine,” she says curtly, before backing away quickly. Sehun watches her walk away, his face twisted in confusion. But his sensitive ears pick up the woman’s words as she walks away.

“Fuxking werewolves, never being careful.”

The comment is enough to make Sehun’s heart drop a little, and for him to lose what energy he has for the run. So he makes his way back home and dejectedly changes into his uniform. Sehun cannot even text Jongdae because he knows the other is stuck in something much more important than a lady’s comments.

His hopes that the cafe will raise his emotions is promptly shattered when Sehun walks in and he sees a huge mess of pastries and coffee on the floor. Junmyeon looks up at him, his eyes frantic and a mop gripped tightly in his hands. 

“Grab a broom and help me!” Junmyeon pleads. Sehun barely has time to drop his bag before he hurries over to help clean.

From then on, it’s as if the universe is playing a game to see just how miserable it can make Sehun’s day at the cafe. His shift is littered with angry customers, who sometimes shout at him or glare at him with an angry eye. Sehun does his best to soothe them over, but the occasional derogatory comment against werewolves has Sehun sulking away in the kitchen by the time 5 comes around.

When Sehun finally makes it home from work, he is tired and irritable. His ears twitch sporadically and his hands feel gritty from the dirt of the cafe. All he wants to do is collapse on his bed for a well earned nap.

But when he opens the door, the first thing he hears is Jongdae singing. It is not the soft bells singing, it’s the merry bells that means Jongdae is singing passionately. As Sehun walks pass the kitchen, Jongdae stops for a moment to give Sehun a warm smile that the other attempts to reciprocate, before continuing to serenade the birds outside with his voice.

Sehun plops down on his bed with a weary groan. He scrunches the blanket and covers in his arms as he listens to Jongdae sing. Sehun knows this song; it’s the song that has a series of notes in the bridge that Jongdae can sing so beautifully that it makes other singers gasp from awe and envy. It’s also the song that contains a run with high notes, that normally Sehun would love to hear Jongdae hit, but today, he wants Jongdae to stay in his lower, softer notes.

When Jongdae’s voice starts to steadily rise in volume, Sehun does his best to ignore the way the notes pierce against his irritated ears. The siren hits a pitch that would make any self respecting musician swoon, but Sehun does not swoon. No, he does something much worse.

He snaps.

“Jongdae!” Sehun yells. “Can you please be _ quiet_?”

Silence follows Sehun’s command, giving Sehun the opportunity to roll himself tightly into the blankets like a wolf burrito. A few seconds later and Sehun feels the bed dip ever so slightly, and a hand patting his head soothingly.

“Sehunnie? Is everything alright?” Jongdae asks cautiously. His fingers move to Sehun’s ears, that he strokes and scratches. Sehun peeks up from the covers to see Jongdae looking at him with a worried, and almost guilty, expression.

“No,” Sehun admits with a loud sigh. “Everything isn’t alright. It’s been a pretty shitty day for me.” Jongdae has a little frown on his face at his boyfriend’s words, that Sehun can’t bear to see. Not to mention, he has a bit of guilt for snapping at his boyfriend. So with a strong arm, he pulls Jongdae down to lie down beside him, like an oversized pillow for Sehun to hug. Jongdae fits his body against Sehun’s, his hand still rubbing circles on the tips of his ears.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you,” Sehun says quietly. His voice is muffled by the layers of cloth but Jongdae hears him loud and clear.

“S’ okay,” Jongdae reassures him with a soothing hum. “You had a bad day, just let me calm you down.” Sehun lets out an agreeing whine, his hands finding Jongdae’s shoulders and hips. He presses his forehead to Jongdae’s making their noses touch gently. Jongdae giggles at the way Sehun holds him close to his chest, but doesn’t move a muscle.

They stay like this for most of the day, just cuddling and soothing out each other’s rough edges. And Sehun feels, not for the first time, that Jongdae really has the power to make anything seem better.

\----

If Sehun thinks that his horrible day is the last of the line of nasty surprises that the universe has for him, unfortunately, he’s dead wrong. 

Sehun and Jongdae are still young, both in their middle twenties, so naturally they must go out sometime with their friends. Tonight, it is a party hosted by a well-known friend of theirs, Jackson. He’s a human; however, with his wealthy connections and extravagant lifestyle, he spends much more time with supernaturals than he does with his human counterparts. 

The couple take their time changing, especially since Sehun can’t resist the sight of Jongdae clad in his favorite form fitting jeans.

Sehun scoops him up with a slight growl and presses him against the wall to leave a trail of kisses all around. It’s when Sehun lifts up his head that he’s once again struck with the full force of Jongdae’s alluring looks.

Even though the siren’s carefully styled black hair is now a little messy, and his lips are red from pressing too hard on Sehun’s mouth, Jongdae’s eyes shine brightly like the silver stars at midnight. His blue silk shirt dips just enough to reveal an expanse of small scales and milky white skin. Even in the fading light of the day, Jongdae’s siren scales still sparkle and glitter every time the light catches on them.

Sehun leans back in to capture Jongdae’s pinkened mouth with his own, tugging lightly on his bottom lip until the siren relents and Sehun can feel every part of him trembling underneath the werewolf’s possessive touch. Strong hands grip at Jongdae’s waist, pinching and rubbing on his hips where Sehun knows Jongdae is ultra sensitive. Only when Jongdae checks the time in a daze, and lightly pushes away Sehun in a panic that they manage to sprint out of the house. Sehun has on a leather jacket on top of a slim muscle tee that accents his torso and abdominals. He too styled his hair up, ensuring that his blue and yellow eyes are on full display for anyone looking his way. Jongdae, every time he looks over at him while driving, can’t resist a smile at the sight.

The party is already in full swing by the time Jongdae and Sehun arrive, with colorful disco lights and heart pounding bass drops. They have to weave through a crowd of slightly drunk dancers, and a full on ping pong competition, before finding their group.

Almost all of their friends are there, with the exception of Yixing because the nine tailed fox has stressed time and time again that the party scene is not something suitable for a peace loving animal such as himself. Even Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are in attendance, with Baekhyun decked out in his usual black leather vampire attire, while Kyungsoo is opting for a more conservative cloak look. The vampire is positively energetic, draining two bags of plasma before pulling Kyungsoo into the crowd to dance. Junmyeon is sitting by Chanyeol (which means nearly on his lap) on one of Jackson’s many couches, seeming to be engaged in a rather intimate conversation with the other.

When Sehun sits down beside them, Jongdae secured neatly in his lap, Chanyeol breaks off from his conversation to look over at Sehun warily. “Hey, those bastards from our rival pack are here, just so you know,” Chanyeol explains quietly. Sehun takes a long sniff of the air at Chanyeol’s words. Mostly, he can only smell alcohol and sweat, but underneath the scent of the party, lies a deeper, more menacing stench of werewolf.

“Alright, and from our pack?” Sehun asks. The rumble of his voice vibrating deep in his body has Jongdae laying his head against his chest. 

Chanyeol can only shrug in response. “I know it’s you, me, and Taemin for sure. Everyone else might be at that pack conference, remember?” Taemin is another wolf, a close packmate of Sehun, and a notoriously fierce fighter.

“Then we’ll just do our best to stay clear of them,” Sehun decides. Although Chanyeol is older than Sehun by a few years, Sehun’s paternal status means he holds a higher rank in the pack than Chanyeol does. But Sehun rarely pulls the rank card, preferring to treat his packmates as equals. “I’ll get us a couple of drinks,” Sehun says to Jongdae. The siren nods happily, and slides off his lap to settle beside Chanyeol, the couch nearly swallowing his smaller body. 

Sehun dodges past the other partiers, supernaturals grinding and dancing against each other to the music. There’s a scent of lust and sweat in the air that clings to Sehun’s skin as he navigates through the crowd. He catches sight of familiar supers who send him a passing wave and smile before returning to whatever they were doing. At last Sehun makes it to the kitchen, where he sees Jackson pouring rounds of drinks for people.

“Hey Sehun,” Jackson greets him, dropping an empty vodka bottle into the can next to him. “Good to see you could make it.”

“Well, I could never miss one of the infamous Jackson’s parties,” Sehun teases, sliding in at an open seat. “I’ll just get the usual for me, but can I get a whiskey for Jongdae?” Jackson obliges with an easy smile and hands reaching into the cooler in front of him for the respective bottles. With a practiced hand, he fills a plastic cup halfway before sliding it over to Sehun. The werewolf nods in thanks, before grabbing several cans of beer for himself and heading back in the fray of people. 

As he’s walking back, the stench of werewolf intensifies, causing Sehun to look around in mild alarm. There, leaning on the opposite wall, Sehun sees two rival werewolves staring at him, eyes narrowed. One of them has red eyes and black hair, while the other has normal bronze eyes and long blonde locks. The tension and anger between them is electric, and even the other dancers seem to notice and stay away. But the thought of Jongdae waiting for him and the threat of starting a fight holds Sehun back from making any risky moves. One of the wolves curls his mouth into an angry snarl, baring his canines in a show of aggression. But Sehun’s ears twitch, as he tilts his head to accent his heterochromatic eyes and he slightly flexes underneath the jacket, to show that he has the upper hand in terms of strength. Sehun holds their gaze, level and challenging, until they look away, their gazes turning on the other dancers. Sehun nods in satisfaction, before walking back to the couch, where Jongdae is relaxing and talking to Baekhyun. 

But unbeknownst to him, the two werewolves follow him with their eyes, before locking on a particular siren. One of the wolves make a sound of appreciation, as he traces Jongdae’s body line with his feral eyes. The other licks his lips, mind fixating on the way Jongdae’s mouth moves as he laughs to his friend’s jokes. The wolves share a look before smiling identical dirty grins. 

Sehun pushes Baekhyun aside playfully, making the tipsy vampire stumble into a disgruntled Kyungsoo, who pulls his husband to sit securely on his lap. Jongdae scoots over to make room for Sehun, who hands the cup and cracks open the ice cold beer. Jongdae takes a long sip, relishing the way the smooth liquor runs down his throat, before wrapping Sehun’s arm around his waist. They’re joined by the rest of their friends, including a drunk Taemin that Jongin drags over. It seems all of them have been drinking and relaxing throughout the night, even Kyungsoo who’s normally much stricter with his alcohol intake.

Sehun finishes off the last beer can easily, gulping it down before tossing it to the side. Even with his high alcohol tolerance, the type of beer is enough for him to feel a buzz in his veins and a boil of arousal in his gut. He leans in close to Jongdae’s ear, his breath hot and steamy. “Let’s go dance,” Sehun says. Jongdae cocks an eyebrow, a mischievous and lustful look in his eye, before getting to his feet and pulling the werewolf up with him. 

They fit themselves in the middle of the dancing crowd, hands finding hips and bodies rubbing close to each other. Jongdae hums along to the music, as he wraps a hand around Sehun’s neck, pulling him down closer to make their foreheads rub. Sehun’s hand moves down from Jongdae’s hip to his upper thigh, massaging the skin slowly as arousal pours into Sehun’s gut and lust fills his eyes. Jongdae seems to detect this tension inside of him because not a second later, he leans forward and presses his lips against Sehun’s. The werewolf responds instantly, growling slightly as he prods open Jongdae’s mouth so he can slip his tongue inside. Teeth clash against teeth as Jongdae grabs Sehun’s hair, to deepen the kiss. Sehun nearly moans from how piliant Jongdae’s body feels against his, so he raises a hand to Jongdae’s cheek, stroking his cheekbones with neat circles.

They break apart only for breath, lungs heaving and lips swollen. Sehun’s once perfect hair is now inevitably messy, but the tender look in Jongdae’s milk chocolate brown eyes has Sehun dipping in for another taste of Jongdae’s mouth. Around them, people dance as their bodies groove to the rhythm, but the couple pay no heed to their surroundings, lost in the taste of each other and the way their bodies move in tandem. Jongdae begins to roll his hips, slowly at first, but faster when Sehun grips his ass to encourage him. The siren moans softly in his throat as Sehun’s long fingers fondle his lower back with loving touches. 

\----

From across the room, two very different groups view the couple with either affection or disgust.

“They’re so perfect together,” Junmyeon nearly swoons on top of Chanyeol as he watches Sehun run his hand up and down Jongdae’s side in time to the music. 

“They definitely _ fit _ well with each other,” Jongin agrees, pushing a singing Taemin off the couch and onto the floor. “I’m glad they have each other.” 

But from the other corner of the room, two pairs of gleaming eyes with the dancing pair with thinly veiled anger and disgust. “Filthy dog,” one of them says, nearly spitting saliva around. “Walking in, thinking he owns the place.”

The other blonde wolf nods, lips curling in a snarl. “We’ll put him in his place soon enough.” His friend responds with a sultry grin, eyes flickering up and down as he watches Jongdae grind slowly on Sehun. The two move along the house walls, gradually disappearing in the crowd.

\----

The way Jongdae’s hips feel against Sehun’s waist has the wolf suppressing the faintest moans at every movement. Jongdae smirks and tilts his head back, mouth slightly ajar for Sehun to connect their lips together. “Fuck, you’re so hot,” Jongdae whispers as they pull away, a small thread of saliva connecting their mouths together.

“I would say the same to you,” Sehun says near Jongdae’s ear, his hands spanning Jongdae’s smaller waist easily. He blows hot air at the siren’s neck, making the other shiver and tremble. “But I can’t do much with all these people around, so why don’t we head back to the couch for a couple more drinks.” Jongdae nods in agreement before Sehun walks back over to the couch, an arm latched around Jongdae’s back. Junmyeon and Chanyeol are gone, the pair probably in the busy crowd with each other. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are playing a game of shots, snatching pecks in between the tiny glasses, and Jongin is chatting animatedly with Taemin.

“Sit here,” Sehun tells Jongdae, “I’ll grab us some more drinks and be back in a minute, ok?” 

He heads back through the house to the kitchen. Sehun spies Chanyeol passionately kissing Junmyeon against a wall, their hands sliding up and down nonstop. He dodges a giggling couple as they make their way to the upstairs, where Jackson specifically has a set of rooms for anyone to spend their night in. When he makes it to the kitchen, the drink counter is much more congested than earlier. Sehun sees Taeyong and his cheerful dog hybrid boyfriend, Ten, playing a game of beer pong against a pair of Jongdae’s friends. 

“Saw you with lover boy out there,” Jackson remarks, already reaching for the whiskey bottle. “You two looked like you’re having fun.”

“Much more than you over here,” Sehun retorts. He cracks open a beer can, draining it in a gulp before blinking and shaking his head. He feels the roar of alcohol in his head and the welcoming buzz through his blood. “I forgot how much I love your beer.”

“Join the club,” Taeyong appears behind him and swings an arm around the werewolf’s broad shoulders. “Help me win this game, we could use your little wolfie skills.” 

“He’s only saying that because he’s accepted that he can’t possibly beat us,” one of the girls calls out. Her hand covered with iridescent scales holds up a ping pong ball like a challenge. “Joohyun and I are just too good.”

“Don’t get cocky, Seulgi,” Ten scowls, but his eyes sparkle with mirth. “We were just being nice to you.” He looks over to Sehun with his trademark puppy eyes. “Come on Sehun, just one game.” 

Sehun debates with himself for a moment. He should be getting back to Jongdae, as he doesn’t feel safe with those rival pack members around. But he remembers that Jongdae is surrounded with his friends, and there’s no way that someone as loyal and aggressive as Baekhyun and Kyungsoo would let anyone touch the siren. So he relents, to the cheers of the others. A single throw turns into three more and before long, Sehun is chugging down cups of beer and laughing along with his friends. A small crowd has formed around them, with more people cheering them on and Jackson narrating in a loud voice. A girl steps up beside Sehun, her cat tail swishing back and forth as she practically purrs at him. She rubs a slender hand on his side, leaning in close with eyes narrowed. Sehun doesn’t pay any attention to her, but he doesn’t push her away either, much too concentrated on the game to care how seductive the girl looks.

He takes a single step forward, his eyes focusing on the last cup, and throws a perfect shot directly into the cup. Taeyong and Ten let out a loud triumphant whoop, as Sehun whirls around, arms raised in victory. He’s able to challenge the other girls to another game, when he feels an insistent tug on his jacket. 

“Sehun!” Jongin’s eyes are wild and filled with fear. Sehun blinks in confusion, once, twice, before tilting his head. “You need to come back, right now.”

“Why?” Sehun lets out a loud laugh and finishes off the last cup of alcohol. “I’m having so much fun!” 

“You don’t understand,” Jongin’s voice becomes more angry as he tries to tug Sehun away, but the werewolf won’t budge. “It’s Jongdae, he’s in trouble.”

That phrase is enough to snap Sehun out of his drunken victory. His hands crush the plastic cup before he throws it to the side, and he stalks across the floor. The sight he sees is enough to make Sehun’s vision go red with fury and his blood to boil with jealousy. The alcohol fills his system with uncontrolled anger as Sehun stares at the two rival werewolves, caging Jongdae into a corner in the wall, heads low and leering at the siren who smiles nervously, but his eyes flicker back and forth. Next to them, Baekhyun is practically spitting fire with his words, but one of the werewolves pushes the vampire away with before turning back to Jongdae with a lustful smile. One of them, the one with red eyes, leans in real close, his breath skimming Jongdae’s mouth.

Sehun doesn’t know what happens next, but suddenly the werewolf is on the ground as Sehun pummels him into the ground. The rival tries to fight back, but a well placed jab from Sehun has his head falling back to the ground, bloody and bruised. The other wolf, the one with blonde hair, jumps on Sehun’s back, snarling as he tries to claw at his chest. Sehun swings the wolf over his shoulder, slamming him hard onto his friend. He steps on his chest, crushing his lungs and knocking the breath out of the wolves. A tiny pool of blood forms around their scratched up bodies, but the wolves show no sign of relenting. From his peripheral vision, Sehun sees Baekhyun staggering back to them, the vampire shaking to clear his head. 

Around them, those closer notice the fight with amazed eyes. Some of them cheer while others push back, trying to get away from the fighting wolves. Blonde Hair grabs Sehun’s ankle, pulling him down so they can jump on top of him. Sehun manages to block the punches with muscled arms. He hisses when one of them manages to connect with Sehun’s jaw, making him almost see stars. He sends one of them flying with a kick to the gut, and crouches low to the ground, before jumping at them. They crash to the ground with a loud thud, loud enough to attract even more attention than they already have. Sehun lets out a loud growl and kicks the wolves sharply in the ribs, before they manage to stagger up. 

“Get the fuck away from my boyfriend,” Sehun yells, his body backing up to form a shield around Jongdae. Baekhyun stands beside him, eyes tinted a deep black with anger as the vampire bares his teeth. The red eyed wolf wipes the blood off from his mouth, feral eyes boring holes into them as the other clutches at his bruised stomach.

“Should have taken better care of your mate,” He snarls, low and vicious. His blonde friend bares his teeth, and charges back at Sehun, arms swinging for a punch. But Sehun is unfazed, and executes a powerful kick that sends the wolf crashing into the wall with a resounding thud. The second wolf also charges at them, but Baekhyun is behind in an instant with the help of his super speed, and with a punch strong enough to break bones, sends the werewolf crashing into the floor, denting the wood. Baekhyun swings his leg around, kicking the wolf around like a rubber ball.

Sehun turns onto the wolf that he sent into the wall. He grabs his head and brings it down onto his knee, sending him spiraling backwards with a howl of pain. Blood spurts from the rival’s broken nose, dripping everywhere on the floor and creating slick puddles. When Sehun approaches him once more, the wolf kicks him away roughly.

“It’s not like anyone wants to deal with your whore over there anyways,” The injured wolf spits out along with a clot of blood. His dirty bronze eyes flash dangerously with malice. “Stupid bitch.” 

The words ring through Sehun’s ears like a warcry, a practical red flag waving in the air. He growls and makes a move to shift, to tear his claws deep into the wolves’ chest. He’s ready to turn feral, to rip out the wolves apart from limb to limb for what they said about Jongdae. But a trembling hand clasps his shoulder, and makes him turn. Jongdae is staring at him, perfect white teeth biting his lips as he shakes his head as a warning sign. In an instant, Sehun softens at the sight, the fight in him leaving as quickly as it came. He pulls Jongdae in for a short hug, before looking back at the wolves. 

“You two better leave, or else some real bad things are going to happen to you,” He advises them. As if his words were the trigger, Chanyeol and Taemin appear at the edge of the watching crowd, heads up high as they stare at the rival pack with a clear challenge. The two exchange glances, but a low, threatening growl from Sehun has them running out of the house while they can. 

Sehun watches them leave with a relieved sigh, before turning back to his boyfriend. But the way Jongdae’s shoulders shake with suppressed emotions has Sehun’s heart dropping in his chest and his anger ebbing away like a tide. “Let’s go home,” Sehun says softly. His hands gently holds Jongdae’s, leading the siren away from the destruction. “Watch yourselves,” Sehun tells his friends, before he helps Jongdae out of the house. He sends a silent apology to Jackson for the mess he’s had, but his priority is getting Jongdae out of the cold night and back home. 

The car ride back home is dead silent, with Jongdae not saying anything. Sehun watches him anxiously the entire time. Once, he thinks he sees a crystal tear falling down the siren’s cheek, but Jongdae wipes it away before Sehun can do anything. When they arrive home, Jongdae is out of the car and jamming his key into the door before Sehun can say anything. Sehun follows him inside, searching for the light as Jongdae makes his way to their bedroom.

Sehun finds him sitting heavily on the bed, head down as his arms wrap around himself. The wolf drapes a blanket around Jongdae, and kneels in front of him. “Are you okay?” Sehun asks slowly, delicately, as if he’s afraid of breaking Jongdae. But he fails, by the way Jongdae’s head snaps up and his eyes bore holes into Sehun’s.

“No, I’m not fine.” Jongdae’s voice is curt, and holding back the hurt and fear he feels. “Those guys tried to touch me, they tried to pull me out of the house to do who knows what.”

“Did they hurt you?” 

“No.” Jongdae shakes his head and looks away. It’s silent for another moment until Jongdae says, “But the way you acted back there, Sehun, that was…” Another tear shimmering like a diamond falls onto Jongdae’s lap. “That was the most terrifying thing I’ve ever seen.”

Sehun hesitates, before wiping Jongdae’s cheek with his jacket sleeve. He internally curses when he notices the blood stains on his clothes and makes a mental note to wash them later. “I did it to protect you,” Sehun explains. He leans forward because he wants to give Jongdae a comforting kiss, but the siren sharply turns away.

“Were you really? Or was it something else?” 

Jongdae’s words are like a dose of cold water throughout Sehun’s body. “What do you mean?” Sehun lets out a nervous laugh, his eyes wide with confusion. “Yes, I hurt them, but they’ll be fine, and you’re good too.”

“I would have been better if you just came back.” Jongdae mumbles the sentence, but Sehun hears every word of it as if someone put a megaphone by his ear. 

“What?”

“I don’t know, never mind.” Jongdae retracts his words with his hands waving in the air, but Sehun catches them both, bringing them down in Jongdae’s lap.

“Did you think I just left you? At the party?” Sehun says incredulously. The beer is still running through his veins, so his feelings of confusion are suddenly replaced with indignant anger. “Babe, you can’t be serious right now.”

“I am! I’m dead serious Sehun,” Jongdae exclaims. “You said you’ll be back shortly but you were gone for such a long time. And then-” Jongdae gulps. More tears start to stream down his cheeks, like a river of diamond stones falling from a glassy sky. “You became so aggressive and violent.” 

“I-I didn’t know what else to do,” Sehun stammers out, surprised at the ferocity of Jongdae’s tone.

“Yes you do. You could have taken me and walked away. You know how dangerous and horrible it is for you to fight like that, something terrible could have happened!”

“Don’t yell at me,” Sehun’s voice comes out in a rumbling growl, and Jongdae’s eyes grow wide. The siren attempts to scoot back on the bed, but Sehun grabs his wrist and holds him fast. “I don’t know why you’re angry right now, I just did what was best.” 

“Fighting is not always the best answer,” Jongdae retorts. He squirms slightly in Sehun’s hold, but the wolf tightens his grip even more. “Let me go, Sehun.”

“No.” Sehun is stubborn, pulling Jongdae closer to him so he can grab his other wrist as well. He doesn’t realize he’s squeezing them ever so slightly with every second. “Not until you tell me why you’re like this.”

“Why _ I’m _like this?” Jongdae’s response comes out in short, shocked words. “I should be saying that to you, why are you being so possessive?”

“You’re lying, I can tell.” Sehun completely ignores Jongdae’s questions, opting to sniff the air jealously. Possessive anger curls like a dragon inside his gut, filling his chest with the cold fire of fury. “Did someone approach you? Who was it? Did Baekhyun do something?”

“Baekhyun-” Jongdae gapes at Sehun’s accusing questions. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

Sehun is rambling now, the alcohol pumping through his body making his emotions go haywire on a rollercoaster of anger and jealousy. “I always knew he was a filthy cheater. But if not him, then who? Was it Jongin? That son of a-” 

Jongdae yelps in pain when Sehun squeezes hard enough on his wrists to leave blooming purple bruises. The tears dripping from his eyes are from more than just sadness. Sehun is snapped out of his daze of fury by Jongdae’s fear. He immediately lets go of Jongdae’s wrists, and stares at his hands in horror. 

“Jongdae, I-” Sehun’s apology is cut off by Jongdae standing up abruptly. The wolf makes a move to come closer but the siren pushes him away with a strong arm.

“Don’t touch me.” Jongdae’s voice is not like bells anymore, it’s like ice daggers cutting through Sehun’s heart and making it bleed in a thousand places. Jongdae grabs his sweatshirt off his side of the bed and hurries away from Sehun. 

“Wait, where are you going?” Sehun calls out, running after Jongdae. But his vision isn’t clear and he nearly crashes into the doorframe. By the time he makes it out, Jongdae has a hand on the doorknob and is staring at him with bloodshot eyes.

“I’m leaving,” Jongdae says, his voice shaking and filled with emotion. “I’m sorry, but I can’t even look at you right now.” With that, Jongdae throws open the door and sprints down the building steps. Sehun stares at his retreating back with a gaping mouth, before coming to his senses and chasing after his boyfriend. But Jongdae’s car is already pulling out of the driveway, and speeding to who knows where.

Sehun is left alone in the cold night, his clothes torn and tattered from the fight. He can only watch as Jongdae’s headlights disappear, leaving an aching gap in Sehun’s chest. He clenches his bloody fists, bites down on his lips, and heads back into the apartment. 

Sehun slams the door shut, strong enough to nearly break off the hinges, and dives into bed. He doesn’t bother changing out of his clothes, just choosing to bury himself into the covers. He can still feel anger inside of him, throbbing and festering within his stomach, but the flood of alcohol induced emotions is gradually replaced with pain. The pain of loss, and the horror at what Sehun did to Jongdae. He flexes his hands, feeling the muscles tighten and strain against his skin. These were the same hands that brought two rival wolves down to their knees, and the same hands that shattered his relationship with Jongdae like a glass sculpture. Sehun takes deep, heaving breaths to calm himself down, and promptly breaks into tears a second later.

He cries himself to sleep, lying in the bed that’s too big for one lonely werewolf. 

\----

Sehun, on this particular morning, wakes up to the sound of silence. 

It fills his ears with a great hollow noise, louder than what Jongdae’s bells could ever achieve. It permeates through the air, filling every crevice and room in the apartment. Sehun lies in bed, his body sore and aching. His head is practically pounding with a horrendous hangover. He covers his eyes with his hands, inhaling and exhaling deep breathes. The events from the night before weigh heavily on him, sending fresh waves of pain and sorrow rippling through his chest.

He stands up only when his headache becomes too much for him to bear, but even the small movement has him staggering out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Sehun gulps down two glasses of water and aspirin, blinking the grogginess out of his eyes as he grips the kitchen chair. In his mind, he can almost hear Jongdae’s voice singing him out of his stupor, coaxing him to sit down for breakfast. 

Sehun breaks into tears, right there, standing in the kitchen with his bloody clothes still on. He slams the cup down roughly on the table, nearing cracking the glass, before stumbling to the bedroom. He strips off his clothes unceremoniously, throwing them into a pile at the door. Sehun showers as if he’s trying to drown himself in the water. He stares blankly at the tile walls of the shower stall, chest constricting as silent tears flow down his cheek. Sehun raises his hands, imagining the feeling of Jongdae’s soft wrists clenched between them.

Sehun falls to his knees, sending little ripples of water around, as he buries his face in his hands and lets out a heaving sob. He hurt Jongdae, not only emotionally but also physically. Sehun didn’t know how he could possibly live without the other, not when his entire life seemed to revolve around the siren. He stays in that position for a long while, pouring his heart out in the form of tears and anguished cries. The weight on his chest and shoulders increases tenfold, almost crushing Sehun with his guilt and disappointment. The cuts left last night by Jongdae’s words and actions split open like a dam releasing a flood of emotion and pain. 

Sehun can hardly bear to look at himself in the mirror when he finally turns off the shower water and dresses in one of Jongdae’s baggy hoodies and sweats. He falls on top of the bed, curling in on himself like a distressed child. The blanket covers his shaking body like a veil, hiding him from the angry eyes of the world. From his bed stand, he unplugs his phone and scrolls through his messages, a desperate hope that someone, anyone, texted him.

He has messages, but they’re not the type to sooth Sehun’s throbbing wounds. They’re the type to open up a new gash over his chest, sending waves of pain and guilt at every word.

**Chanyeol**: partys over when you left, jkson not happy but no charges 

**Kyungsoo: **You have to be one of the stupidest wolves I’ve ever met. 

It is Baekhyun’s and Jongin’s texts that plunge an icy dagger through Sehun’s soul.

**Baekhyun: **um why the fuck is Jongdae texting me

**Baekhyun: **and why is he crying???

**Jongin: **you fucking ass bitch 

**Baekhyun: **oh my god I always knew you were a piece of shit but now I see that you’re just a whole bag of it huh?

Sehun types hurried replies to the both of them, pleas asking where Jongdae is. They respond promptly, clear NOs spelled out in all caps accompanied with a few choice swear words and Baekhyun vividly describing what he’s going to do to Sehun if he ever sees him. Sehun curses as he fumbles with his phone and kicks the blankets off of him. He searches his memory, trying to remember which house Jongdae has the key to and where he would seek refuge. He doesn’t bother changing or calling for a taxi, he shifts into his wolf room and sprints off in the direction of where Jongdae fled.

Ten minutes later and a sweaty Sehun is standing in front of Jongin’s house, a cozy house tucked away on a back corner. His suspicions are correct; Jongdae’s black car is parked neatly on Jongin’s driveway. The wolf takes deep breaths to calm his racing heart, fixes his hair slightly, and walks up to the door. 

But before he can even knock, a hand yanks open the door and Sehun is met with an angry bear staring at him.

“I-” Sehun tries to say before he’s interrupted by Jongin slamming the door shut. Hebites his lip, understanding where his friend’s anger is coming from, but he is on a mission so he relentlessly knocks on the door until Jongin opens it again.

“The hell you want?” Jongin spits out, his normal docile eyes blazing with fury. “He’s not here, and even if he was, I would rather stab myself than let you see him.” Sehun is rather taken back by Jongin’s fierce words. 

“D-do you know where he is?” Sehun asks cautiously, a hand on the door in case Jongin tries to slam it again. 

Jongin glares at him suspiciously. “Why should I tell you?” He retorts after a long pause, arms crossed over his chest. “Apparently, you thought I would cheat with Jongdae, didn’t you?”

Sehun’s body feels like it’s been doused in a blazing fire as Sehun ducks his head down guiltily. “I’m so sorry, Jongin. I didn’t know what got over me and I said some stupid things that I shouldn’t even have been thought of.” Sehun’s apologies is heartfelt, coming from the crevices of his innermost feelings. He feels remorse pooling in his gut at what he said about his friends, and the actions he committed. He looks up at the bear, tiny droplets forming at the corners of his eyes. “Please forgive me.”

Jongin looks shaken at Sehun’s apology, a frown on his face as he shakes himself and tries to stare resolutely back at the wolf. “It’s not me that you should be begging forgiveness from,” Jongin responds gruffly, but his tone is considerably more mellow than earlier. “Jongdae came here late last night, sobbing and everything.” He shakes his head, clear disappointment painted across his face. 

“I don’t know what you did, but those bruises on his wrist? Sehun, what happened?”

“I don’t know either,” Sehun whispers hoarsely. At his sides, he clenches his hands, digging his nails into his palm sharply. “Something just took over me, like I felt that Jongdae couldn’t even be more than a step away from me.” 

Jongin leans heavily against the doorframe, surveying Sehun with another frown. “Is it because of those rival wolves? You felt like you had to stake your claim, and all those typical werewolf emotions.” 

“Yeah.” Sehun blinks in realization at Jongin’s thoughtful answer. That explains his actions: the possessiveness, the sheer aggression against anyone who looks at Jongdae, and the deep irrational fear inside of Sehun that Jongdae will leave him alone. 

Sehun wants Jongdae to be his mate, officially. Not just a boyfriend title, but a bond between the two that can never be broken. 

“That’s it.” 

The bear purses his lips together, before sighing loudly. “He’s at Baekhyun’s place,” Jongin tells him quietly. “I don’t know how long he’ll be there so you better hurry.” Sehun visibly perks up at the information, a smile breaking out on his face for the first time in a while. 

“Thank you, Jongin.” Sehun exclaims, pulling the bear into a short hug before he shifts and sprints off in the direction of Baekhyun’ house. Jongin watches him run, internally debating if he should send a warning text to the vampire, to let him know that Sehun is on his way. But he decides against it, feeling that, if Sehun is really sorry, he should be given the chance to at least properly apologize to Jongdae.

\---

Sehun arrives at Baekhyun’s house in record time, his wolf form heaving for breath before Sehun shifts back and rests his arms on his legs. When he straightens up, he nearly falls from fright.

Kyungsoo is standing at him, looking very intimidating with a large butcher’s knife and his witch cloak. Sehun scrambles backwards, several steps away from the witch who looks like he wants nothing more to impale Sehun in the gut with his knife. 

“What the fuck do you want with Jongdae?” Kyungsoo demand in an emotionless voice.

“Can I talk to him?” Sehun pleads, hands raised in a surrendering manner. He bites his lips in nervousness and feels his ears twitching nonstop. Kyungsoo looks as if he is about to respond with a very resounding “No”, but an angry voice behind Sehun beats him to it.

“I’d rather eat zombie guts then let you take one step into my house.” 

Sehun turns around slowly, already anticipating the furious look on Baekhyun’s face. The vampire is dressed in his leather gear and is baring his sharpened teeth in an open snarl. “You’re lucky I haven’t beaten your ass yet for having the nerve to stand in front of me,” Baekhyun announces. 

“Baekhyun, if I can just ex-” 

“No explanation necessary.” Baekhyun cuts him off cooly, his brown eyes now a soul sucking black. “You hurt Jongdae enough for him to come here in the dead of the night, dirty, crying and bruised. That alone is enough for me to hate the very sight of you. And-” Baekhyun walks up to Sehun, deliberately taking every step, before jabbing a finger into Sehun’s chest. “You accuse your own best friends of cheating? Really? How low can you go?” 

Sehun gulps, every self preserving instant in his mind telling him to sprint the hell out of there, because an angry Baekhyun is a very dangerous Baekhyun. Not to mention, Kyungsoo is still standing behind him with his abnormally large cutting knife. But the thought of Jongdae, and the fact that the siren is inside Baekhyun’s house right now, keeps Sehun rooted where he stands. 

“I’m sorry,” Sehun blurts out quickly. “I know, I was stupid and a horrible person overall.” 

“Fuck yeah you were.” 

Baekhyun scoffs, his lips curled in a condescending frown. “You hurt him badly, mutt, the poor guy could barely talk until we calmed him down.” Baekhyun’s use of a deragatory nickname has Sehun wincing, but he supposes he deserves the insults. And after all, no name calling could amount to the pain and remorse that Sehun is feeling at the moment. 

“Baekhyun,” Sehun folds his hands together, the very image of desperation. “Just let me see him, to make sure he’s alright.”

“He’s definitely alright without you, Sehun. You’re just going to make things much worse than they already are.” 

“No, I won’t, I swear.” 

In a moment of passion, Sehun collapses on his knees. His head is held high as he stares at the vampire with teary eyes. “I was acting like that because…” He hesitates, but he knows that there is no taking back his words now. “Because I want him to be my mate.”

Behind him, Kyungsoo lets out a sound of indignance and surprise. The witch hurries back to the house not a moment later, his cloak billowing behind him. Baekhyun watches him go before turning back to Sehun. He leans in close, hands on his hips and eyes challenging.

“If you think that I, that _ we _, are going to let you bond with Jongdae, especially like this-” Baekhyun has a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes, a look that sends Sehun’s feelings to the ground, deadweight. 

“Then you are sorely wrong.”

Sehun lets out a quivering breath that shakes his shoulders and constricts his chest. Baekhyun doesn’t spare him another glance as he stalks back to the house. Sehun is left kneeling there, in front of the picturesque home, with his shattered heart in his throat and his bleeding confessions in his hands.

Baekhyun slams the door, roughly cursing the werewolf under his breath as he peels off layers of tight leather. As he’s making his way through the house, he stops in front of the living room when he sees Jongdae sitting on one of the couches, eyes misty as he stares out to the front of the house. The siren is dressed in Baekhyun’s most comfortable cotton clothes, and is holding a small ice pack to his wrist. Despite the fact that he looks like something out of a painting, sitting there in Baekhyun’s extravagant home, Jongdae’s eyes are bloodshot and he sniffs sporadically. 

Baekhyun tsks loudly, stopping in front of Jongdae and sitting down beside him. He grabs the other ice pack off the coffee table and gently presses it to Jongdae’s un-iced wrist. The vampire examines the marks with a critical eye; most of the swelling has gone down, but the bruises are still a jarring purple. A small whimper has Baekhyun looking up to see fresh tears streaming down Jongdae’s perfect cheeks. The siren presses closer to the vampire, burying his head into Baekhyun’s shoulder with a sob.

Baekhyun pats his head gingerly, his heart being tugged with all sorts of emotions. “What did he say to you?” Jongdae whispers between little sniffles. Baekhyun frowns at the question, disapproval painted all over his face.

“Nothing important, just a load of bullshit that you don’t need to hear,” Baekhyun says curtly, but his hands rub gentle circles around Jongdae’s shoulders. “It’s better that you don’t see him anyways.”

Jongdae pulls back, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. Baekhyun feels a strong current of affection bubble up inside of him, and then pain at the way that Jongdae seems to have a permanent frown on his face. “Did he come to apologize?” Jongdae asks carefully. His fingers gently stroke the irritated skin on one of his wrists. Baekhyun hesitates to answer, but another look at Jongdae’s anxious face has him sighing.

“Yeah, he did.” 

Jongdae stays quiet after that, opting to look down at his hands instead of meeting Baekhyun’s eyes. The vampire feel slightly apprehensive at the silence, so he tilts his head and leans in. “Did you want him to apologize?”

Jongdae still doesn’t speak, until he takes a deep breath. He stops rubbing his wrist and reaches over for the ice pack. “Yes, but-” He looks up solemnly. “Maybe not now.” 

Baekhyun nods in understanding, his hand still on Jongdae’s shoulder. They stay quiet for a long time after that, with each of them enjoying each other’s company. 

\----

Days without Jongdae are like days in hell for Sehun. 

After Baekhyun’s house, Sehun goes straight home and collapses on the bed. He sends a distressed message to Chanyeol, asking for his packmate to come over. Chanyeol responds cautiously, obviously aware of what Sehun did, but eventually relents and promises to drop by. Until then, Sehun does all he can to keep his mind off his emotions. He obviously fails, with such a large part of his life missing.. He’s in the middle of his second workout in the span of a couple hours when he hears the doorbell ring. Sehun opens it to reveal Chanyeol, who drops bags of groceries in Sehun’s arms

“Someone recorded your fight and posted it online,” Chanyeol says in lieu of a greeting. He fishes out his phone and clicks something, before showing it to Sehun. He leans in, watching a more angry version of himself and a pissed off vampire beat the shit out of two werewolves.

“Great,” Sehun remarks sarcastically. “So the entire world can see how stupid I was, and how I nearly killed those two guys.”

“Most people are aware of our rivalry with them,” Chanyeol says, settling down on Sehun’s couch. “It’s just annoying because now the pack has to deal with a hell of a lot of publicity and fans. Famous things and what not.”

“Are they angry?” Sehun asks. He flips on the stove and takes out a frying pan. Although Jongdae does most of the cooking, Sehun knows how to make a few meals from his earlier days as a lone wolf.

“Nah,” Chanyeol leans back in his chair, his hands resting against the back of his head. “But I doubt that’ll be the reason why most people are angry at you right now, Sehun.”

Sehun lets out a harsh laugh, quickly frying some noodles and pre cut vegetables together. “Yeah, a lot of people hate me right now,” he says loudly, without a bit of cheer in his voice. He finishes off the noodles with a sprinkling of seasoning, before neatly sliding the food off onto two plates. Chanyeol thanks him with a nod when Sehun hands him one of the plates.

“So,” Chanyeol says after inhaling half of his plate. Sehun tenses, thinking Chanyeol is going to ask what happened with Jongdae. But Chanyeol surprises him with a different question. “You want Jongdae to be your mate, right?” 

Sehun nearly drops his chopsticks, and coughs to hide his embarrassment. When he looks up, Chanyeol is surveying him with cool eyes. 

“How did you-”

“I’ve been your packmate since we were pups,” Chanyeol says, cutting him off. “Plus, it’s pretty obvious considering what you do around him.” Sehun lets his head fall to the table with a pained groan.

“I’m screwed, aren’t I?”

“Yup,” Chanyeol pops the “p” and starts to eat the food from Sehun’s neglected plate. “I mean, it would have been fine earlier-” He slurps the noodles up messily, spraying bits of sauce around the table. Sehun wrinkles his nose in disgust and wipes away the drops. “But considering the situation now, yeah, you have a very low chance that he’s going to accept you.” 

“You’re right about that.” Sehun sighs loudly and picks up his chopsticks. “Baekhyun threatened to tear out my heart if I try to pop the question to Jongdae right now.”

“I’m surprised he didn’t just try to kill you right then, right there.”

The pair of werewolves fall into an uneasy silence, with both of them focusing on their meals. Sehun mulls over Chanyeol’s and Baekhyun’s words, thinking about what he should do to fix the sitatition. 

“So,” Sehun says slowly, carefully thinking over each word. “How can I win him back?” Chanyeol shrugs in response, his eyes locking onto Sehun’s mournfully.

“I don’t know, Sehun, I really don’t know.”

Days without Jongdae are days in hell, that much is evident if the way Sehun acts is anything to show for it. For the next couple of days, Sehun barely wakes up on time, needing to occasionally skip his morning run to make it to work on time. On the mornings that he can run, he doesn’t use his and Jongdae’s normal route, rather, he runs around the neighborhood, headphones blaring loud music as he huffs and puffs. 

In the cafe, Sehun is closed off from the rest of his coworkers. Junmyeon, at first, shoots him angry glances, but when he notices how utterly crestfallen Sehun looks, the barista takes pity and leaves Sehun in charge of the kitchen. The wolf is grateful for the action, as he doesn’t know how he could ever serve customers cheerfully when he’s in such a depressing state. 

Every night, when Sehun returns home from work and takes a long, heated shower, he texts Jongdae. Not once has he ever received a response, but that doesn’t discourage him. The wolf leaves apologetic notes, little messages asking if Jongdae is okay, and if he would like to talk to Sehun. After a day of radio silence, Sehun’s messages shift to a more aloof tone, with Sehun just telling Jongdae about his day, like how he would when Jongdae is in the house. Before he sleeps, he checks his phone one last time to see if the siren has at least read his messages, but still nothing.

Sometimes he receives messages from the rest of his friends as well. Jackson texted him two days after the party, scolding the wolf for destroying such a large portion of his home, but telling Sehun that he understands his actions. As a way to atone for his guilt, Sehun immediately calls a Chinese restaurant that he knows Jackson loves, and orders enough food to feed an army to be delivered to Jackson’s door.

The human was very happy after that.

Sehun hasn’t received many messages from his other friends, especially Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. But that is to be expected, considering how they acted towards him at their last meeting. Chanyeol makes it a routine to pop in every evening with more food or with something to do. Sehun is eternally grateful for his packmate’s compassion, something that he tells Chanyeol over and over again. But Chanyeol waves it off, citing that it’s his job to care for Sehun.

One day, Sehun is just returning home from the cafe when he feels a buzz in his pockets. He checks his phone to see a message from Jongin. The bear hybrid is asking Sehun when he is available, because apparently, Jongin has something urgent to tell him. Sehun hesitates, looking up at the clock to see the late time, but decides to tell him that he’s free at the moment. Jongin responds instantly, telling the wolf to meet him at Jongin’s house.

A half an hour later, and Sehun is sitting on Jongin’s couch with a mug of the bear’s favorite hot chocolate grasped in his hands. Jongin is sitting across from him, also with a mug, and staring at Sehun with thinly veiled worry. 

“So, how have you been doing?” Jongin asks casually, sipping from his cup.

Sehun coughs once, his fist pounding his chest before he responds. “Not amazing, but it’s fine,” he responds, not willing to delve much further into his emotional problems. “Um, how’s Jongdae?”

Jongin’s eyes take on a more solemn quality, the bear staring down at his cup. “Actually, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” Sehun’s breath hitches as he watches his friend nervously. “Jongdae hasn’t been doing well, like, at all.”

“What do you mean?” 

Jongin openly hesitates, before starting to speak quickly. “He’s been really quiet, no singing whatsoever. Only really talks to Baekhyun, otherwise he just sits on the couch and stares at things.” Jongin surveys the other sorrowfully. “You really hurt him, his wrists have barely healed.” 

It’s like a bottomless pit of guilt has reopened up in Sehun’s body, pulling down every emotion and replacing it with anger at himself. Sehun’s hold on the cup tightens as he bites his lips and stares resolutely at the floor. It absolutely decimates his heart to hear that Jongdae is struggling and suffering, just like him. But Sehun is helpless against the tide of guilt; he still doesn’t know how he could ever make it up to the siren, and he doesn’t know how Jongdae could ever forgive him. Jongin senses Sehun’s inner turmoil, because he leans forward and speaks his next words softly as if he’s afraid of breaking the glass that is Sehun’s heart. 

“I think you should go talk to him.”

Sehun’s head shoots up at the suggestion, his hands nearly dropping the steaming mug in surprise. “What did you say?” He exclaims incredulously. 

Jongin doesn’t flinch at Sehun’s raised tone. “Go talk to him,” he repeats. “I’ve already spoken to Baekhyun. He’ll let you talk to Jongdae for a little bit.” Sehun is frozen for a second, mind reeling with the fact that he will finally be able to speak to the siren. He leaps up in an instant, almost spilling the hot chocolate everywhere. 

“When can we go?” Sehun demands, putting the mug on the coffee table and pulling on his jacket. Jongin smiles and gestures for him to get out of the house and into Jongin’s waiting car. Sehun is practically shaking from nervousness when they pull up in front of Baekhyun’s house a little while later. The vampire is already standing outside, an eyebrow raised and hips cocked to the side at the sight of Sehun.

“You have 10 minutes,” Baekhyun instructs him sharply. He points a slender finger at Sehun’s face, his eyes filled with suspicion. “If you hurt him even more than you already have, I swear to you, you will not live to see the next sunrise.” With that, Baekhyun turns abruptly around and stands by Jongin. Sehun walks up to the door, his hand resting on the doorknob, before he inhales a large gulp of air, and pushes open the door.

Jongdae is waiting for him in Baekhyun’s living room, his eyes soulless and his wrists covered with long sleeves that he pulls at nervously. Sehun sits down across from him quietly, not wanting to make the other uncomfortable by sitting beside him. They sit together in silence, with Sehun staring at Jongdae’s face and the siren not meeting the wolf’s eyes. Jongdae’s eyes are bloodshot, and his hair is messy like he just rolled out of bed, but Sehun thinks he still looks gorgeous as ever.

“Jongdae,” Sehun starts to say. The siren doesn’t look up, giving barely an indication that he has heard anything, but Sehun presses on. “I am so, so sorry.” With those simple words, it’s like a dam breaks open within and he begins to cry. Jongdae looks up alarmed at his weeps, staring at the wolf in surprise. 

Sehun wipes his tears away. 

“I know I’ve been absolutely horrible, and I don’t deserve someone as nearly perfect as you. But I just wanted you to know that I am completely and utterly sorry for what I did, I shouldn’t have yelled at you or accused you of cheating. And-” Sehun takes a deep breath before continuing to ramble his feelings out. “I shouldn’t have hurt you. I was a terrible boyfriend to you and I understand entirely if you want to break up wi-”

He is cut off by Jongdae stumbling over to him and pulling him into a hug. Sehun hesitates, unsure what to do, until he slowly hugs the siren back, weakly at first but he tightens his grip when Jongdae doesn’t show any sign of stopping. 

“It’s okay, Sehun.” Jongdae’s voice has lost all semblance of its bell-like quality. It’s hoarse from disuse and scratchy from long crying sessions. “I forgive you.”

“But, how?” Sehun chokes out, his arms rubbing Jongdae’s back as if he’s afraid that the other is going to disappear. “How can you forgive me that easily? I was so mean and possessive to you.”

“Because I know that you’re better than that.” Jongdae’s calm response stuns Sehun into silence, and Jongdae takes the opportunity to continue. “We’ve been together for so long now, and I know that we can overcome this together. We have to communicate more, okay?” 

Sehun nods furiously as he buries his head into Jongdae’s neck, relishing the familiar scent flowing through his nose. He can’t stop the tears from flowing door, forming wet spots on Jongdae’s sweatshirt. He wants to kiss the other so badly, to draw Jongdae in an embrace to let him know that Sehun will never let go of him. But Sehun holds back, for fear that the other might push him away. 

They stay locked in that position for a little while longer, until Jongdae breaks off and looks at him softly. “How about we start a little slowly, okay?” Jongdae asks, patting Sehun’s cheeks with his sweater paws. Sehun catches one of his hands softly, as the sleeves fall back to reveal a myriad of fading bruises. Sehun can’t bring himself to respond, his eyes locked on the damage he caused. Jongdae pulls his arm away, covering his wrists back up and shaking his head. Sehun can only gape at him, feeling even more guilty and afraid than before.

“I-”

“Don’t say anything,” Jongdae tells him gently. “It’s okay, it’ll fade with time.”

“But what if it happens again?”

“It won’t.” Jongdae takes Sehun’s larger hand in his petite one. “Because we’re both going to make sure it won’t, and I know that you will change.”

“Yes, of course.” Sehun nods eagerly at Jongdae’s quiet explanation. “I swear, it won’t happen again. I’ll do anything for you, Jongdae.” Jongdae seems satisfied with Sehun’s answer, as he offers the wolf one of his signature cat curl smiles.

“Then we can start from the beginning, to get over this whole mess.” 

Sehun cracks an uneasy smile. “Like, me wooing you over again?” He says hesitantly. He isn’t entirely opposed to the idea, he knows that he has to work on regaining Jongdae’s heart and fixing the destruction he wrought. But he’s also unsure if Jongdae is just testing to him, to see exactly how devoted Sehun is.

“Why not?” Jongdae’s eyes take on a more mischievous quality, as he tilts his head cutely. “I want to see you running around to my every whim again, that was fun.” 

“For you,” Sehun whines, his voice rising up in indignation, but still having a humorous tone. “I specifically remember you calling at 2am, so I could run over to the store and buy you an entire carton of ice cream.” Jongdae smiles fondly at the memory, and is about to answer when a loud knock startles them.

“Oh Sehun! Your time is up, I want your ass out here otherwise I’m coming in.” 

Sehun cringes at the volume of Baekhyun’s voice, and looks over at Jongdae. “You can start tomorrow, but for now, I suggest you do what he says,” The siren advises him. Sehun nods while getting up, and hesitates once more, before ducking down to press the gentlest kiss on Jongdae’s cheek. He looks up at Sehun, puzzled but with a sparkle of joy in his eye.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Sehun responds, with a wink. He walks over, and opens the door before getting pulled out by Baekhyun. The vampire roughly shoves him out of the house, before rushing over the Jongdae and checking over him like a worried mother.

“Did he do anything to you?” Baekhyun demands, patting down Jongdae’s sides and legs. 

“Nope!” Jongdae responds cheerfully, his eyes closed and his lips curled upwards. Baekhyun notices his happy expression and pulls back, face scrunched up in suspicion. Jongdae opens his eyes back up and grins at his friend. “Don’t worry, Sehun and I made up.”

“So, are you two back together?”

“Not yet,” Jongdae says in a singsong voice. “But he’s going to woo me again, just like in the first days of our relationship.” With that, Jongdae closes his eyes and leans back onto the couch. Baekhyun can only stare at him, surprised, as Jongdae starts to hum a merry tune.

Sehun goes home in positively high spirits. He texts Jongin, spilling his thankfulness and telling the bear hybrid all about the good news. Jongin responds back emphatically, instructing him to give his absolute best. Sehun snorts when he sees Jongin’s advice. As if he is going to do anything _ less _than his best for the other.

Sehun sleeps easy that night, for the first time in so long.

\----

Wooing for Sehun means being the most lovesick, affectionate, and compassionate werewolf in history. It worked in the beginning months of his relationship, so Sehun knows just how much Jongdae enjoys seeing him run around and perform the most ridiculous tasks. 

The next day, Sehun is knocking on Baekhyun’s door, a mere hour after sunrise. The vampire lets him in begrudgingly, still in his pajamas and grumbling about overexcited boyfriends. Sehun pays him no heed, simply skipping over to the guest bedroom where Jongdae is sleeping. He pulls out from his bag several items; a bouquet of fresh flowers, Jongdae’s favorite smoothie drink, and a chocolate bar from Jongdae’s favorite chocolatier. Sehun settles down on the chair next to the bed, waiting patiently for the siren to wake up. 

When Jongdae stirs, he slowly leans up and stretches, his mouth open in a yawn. He smacks his lips tiredly, before noticing Sehun’s presence. Sehun can’t stop his coo at how adorable Jongdae looks in the morning.

“Good morning, Jongdae!” Sehun exclaims happily.

Jongdae offers him a groggy smile in return, before stretching out his back. “Morning, Hun” Jongdae greets back. He sees the flowers laid on his bed covers, and the smoothie that Sehun clutches in his hands. “Is this for me?” Jongdae asks, scooping up the bouquet and holding them close to his face. He takes a whiff of the floral scent, smiling fondly when he notices that Sehun has placed his favorite flowers among the arrangement. Sehun sits down beside Jongdae, offering the bottle and the chocolate bar.

“Consider this the start of your wooing,” Sehun explains as Jongdae drinks the smoothie gratefully. Jongdae eyes the chocolate bar eagerily, as Sehun lays it on his bed stand.

“Well if this is how it is in the beginning, I can’t wait to see what else you have in store,” Jongdae says lightly, giving Sehun a small poke in the shoulder.

“I think you can expect great things.”

Their fond moment is broken by Kyungsoo calling at them from the other side of the house. “Jongdae! Get ready for work! And Sehun, get the hell out of my house already!” 

Sehun leans over to kiss Jongdae on the nose, his hands curling around the other’s. “See you soon,” Sehun tells him, smiling sweetly before he stands up from the bed. Jongdae watches him leave, eyes fond and heart beating rapidly.

That morning only kick starts a whole series of events where Sehun lets go of his last remnants of dignity to woo Jongdae over as passionately as he can. When Jongdae arrives at work later that day, he discovers a whole buffet laid over for lunch, consistenting of Jongdae’s favorites: salads, grilled chicken, fresh fruits, and savory desserts. Jongdae smiles when he sees the arrangement, sending off a quick thank you text to Sehun before getting back to work. Sehun responds quickly, and continues to text the siren positive and encouraging message. He shares any funny pictures or videos he finds to Jongdae because Sehun knows how much Jongdae likes a laugh.

Jongdae is still giggling at the last video Sehun sent him when he arrives back at Baekhyun’s place. The couple notices his bright expression, and shares a knowing look with each other before turning back to their chores. Jongdae heads straight to his room to change, and finds a small vase of flowers waiting on his bed stand. There’s a note written on cream colored parchment reading;

“These flowers are beautiful, but you are even more gorgeous.” 

Jongdae lets out a little breathless laugh and falls backwards onto the bed, hands holding above his head. He clutches it close to his chest, his head turned towards the flowers and his lips curling upwards so high that they touch his cheekbones. Jongdae feels like he’s back in university, when he and Sehun were younger, by the way his heart beats. Jongdae sighs enamoured, and eagerly anticipating what else Sehun has prepared for him. 

Sehun doesn’t stop trying to find new and adorable ways to reflect his love and adoration for Jongdae. He even coaxes Jongin into teaching him out to knit, so Sehun can knit a scarf for the winter. He finishes it in record time, with the bear providing him with the softest wools and instructing him on every stitch. When Sehun pops by Baekhyun’s house to give him the gift, Jongdae is amazed at the design and soothing colors. Even Kyungsoo gives his grudging approval, something Sehun feels very proud about.

One night, he even “breaks” into Baekhyun’s house late at night to pull Jongdae out of bed. And by break in, he means he steals Baekhyun’s keys the morning before. Jongdae is only mildly shocked to see him, as Sehun pulled a similar stunt in the beginning of their relationship, which means Jongdae isn't surprised when Sehun commandeers Chanyeol’s car to drive him around the city. They stop at various convenience stores to buy enough snacks for the both of them, before making their way to the night markets, where business is still bustling and the streets are filled with people looking for a thrill. 

Sehun finally kisses Jongdae on the lips, in the exact same spot as five years ago, underneath a neon bar sign with the sound of people chattering surrounding them. 

Their relationship slowly settle into something similar to before. Sehun is still cautious about touching Jongdae, but openly offers his kisses as a way to show his love. Jongdae, on the other hand, doesn’t mind little hand holds, and he smiles around the other much more often, his eyes lighting up like little suns every time Sehun sees him. 

The open admiration in the relationship is especially prevalent when Sehun begs a weary Kyungsoo to let him cook for Jongdae. Kyungsoo threatens bodily harm to him if he dare mess up Kyungsoo’s world class kitchen, but leaves two alone for a night. Sehun doesn’t waste the chance, he starts to prepare a favorite meal of theirs: chicken Alfredo pasta with salad and plenty of bread. Jongdae watches him cook in mild awe, impressed by how the wolf has improved his cooking skills. Sehun doesn’t tell him that he’s been practicing all week, using Jongin and Chanyeol as his tasters and making the trio unable to even look at the creamy noodles. His work is rewarded, however, when Jongdae leans over at the end of their meal to kiss Sehun lovingly. 

Jongdae doesn’t think that it can get much better, driving to work in a state of bliss after waking up to a plate of fluffy pancakes, carefully prepared by Sehun. But he’s proven wrong when at lunch, Sehun randomly visits him at work. The wolf barges into Jongdae’s producing office with a tray of coffee and a large takeout bag. Kibum, Jongdae’s fellow producer, nearly flinches with fright when Sehun flings open the door with a cheerful “Jongdae!”

Jongdae looks up from his work in surprise, as Sehun lays down the tray and the bag next to him, to kiss Jongdae’s forehead. “Hi Sehun, what are you doing here?” Jongdae asks curiously. 

“I brought you and your coworkers coffee,” Sehun explains as he gestures to the tray with four drinks. “I also managed to nab some of the pastries, so here you go.” Sehun reaches into the bag, and pulls out a fresh baked blueberry muffin, a Jongdae favorite. Sehun places it carefully on a set of napkins and gives it to him along with Jongdae’s favorite jasmine tea. 

“Thanks Sehunnie,” Jongdae thanks him with a little hand pat. Sehun’s smile grows a little brighter, and his gaze back at Jongdae with visible fondness.

“Um, hello?” 

Sehun turns to the sound of Kibum’s voice. The producer gestures at himself and the other worker, Ryeowook, who just emerged from one of the recording offices. 

“Where’s our free food?” Kibum demands, but with a lightheartedness to his voice. Sehun grins and distributes the rest of the food, until he’s left with his own drink and a bagel. He presses another peck to Jongdae’s temple but waving goodbye, leaving as quickly as he came. Jongdae stares at Sehun’s retreating back in faint amusement before taking a sip of his tea.

“Wow, you got that boy whipped for you, Dae,” Ryeowook comments. He’s pleasantly surprised that Sehun even remembers his drink order.

“No kidding, you could probably ask him to go shopping and he would attempt to buy an entire store,” Kibum says nonchalantly. 

Jongdae smiles at his friend’s words, an action that does not go unnoticed. “And you’re just as whipped as he is, aren’t you?” Kibum grins mischievously when Jongdae doesn’t answer, only taking another sip of his drink.

They fall back into the previous comfortable silence, all of they enjoying their treats. Jongdae is turning the cup in his hands when he sees a little sharpied note at the side of the cupholder. He snorts loudly when he reads the message.

“Hi cutiepie, enjoy your special treat!” There’s even a winky face and a signature along with it. Jongdae shakes his head at the cringiness of Sehun’s message, and moves to take a bite off his muffin. When he lifts the treat up, he notices black ink bleeding through the napkin. He pauses. And lifts the napkin up with an apprehensive hand. The words he sees is enough to make him put down the napkin and exhales with disbelief.

“Are you cake? Because I want a piece of that” 

Jongdae moves to bury the napkin underneath the stack that Sehun gave him, but sees that the next paper also has a line written on it. Jongdae starts to go through the papers, each one having another pickup line, cringier and cheesier than the next. 

“You spend so much time in my mind, I should charge you rent.”

“Do you work at my cafe? Because I like you a latte” 

“If beauty were time, you’d be eternity”

“Are you a siren? Because you make my heart sing with love.”

Jongdae has to admit, that last one has his own heart jumping around in Jongdae’s chest. He looks carefully around to make sure no one is watching, before shoving the notes into his cabinet drawer, just as little memories. He shoots off a thank you text to Sehun, with a pick up line of his own. Sehun responds with a string of colorful heart emojis, just to give a little more cringe.

\----

The defining moment of Sehun’s overall wooing of Jongdae comes one evening, when Sehun is walking over to Jongdae’s workplace. The day before, they had planned to go out for a movie, since the new film in a trilogy that they both enjoy has just been released. Sehun is in high spirits despite the less than subpar cold weather. But he just simply turns over his coat collar to block his neck from the wind, and continues on his way. He arrives at the building a little later than expected, so he hurries into the elevator, tapping his foot impatiently until the doors let him with a soft ping.

He pokes his head through the office door, Jongdae’s name on his lips until he sees that, to his surprise, Jongdae isn’t sitting in his usual spot. “Hey Kibum?” Sehun calls out. The vampire in question looks over at him at the sound of his name. “Do you know where Jongdae is?”

Kibum shrugs, his fingers twirling around a pencil. “No idea, sorry,” Kibum responds. “He said he’ll be going for a walk a little while ago, but hasn’t returned.” Kibum’s answer puts a frown on Sehun’s face; it isn’t like Jongdae to forget about their plans. He thanks the other graciously and heads back down the building. Sehun sends off a text to Jongdae, asking where he is. But ten minutes later and no response has Sehun biting his lip in worry. He decides that he’s of no use just standing in the building, so he opts to walk around, and see if Jongdae is still lingering.

His search turns up rather fruitless for the while that Sehun walks. He musses his hair up in frustration, and checks his phone for the umpteenth time to see no response from the other. The sun is setting and night is settling in over the city. Sehun is just about to give up, to call it a day and return home to mend his wounded heart, when the wind shifts and Sehun’s werewolf nose picks up a few scents. Jongdae, two familiar scents that Sehun can’t pinpoint, and a smell that has Sehun on high alert.

Fear.

He’s in his wolf form in an instant, his head high in the air as he tracks down the source of the smell. Every step closer has Sehun shaking with anxiety at what could be happening. When he finally arrives at the source of the scent, he sees the two rival werewolves that he fought back at the party. They’re in the alley between two buildings, and seem to be crouching over something. They have identical slimy grins on their face that makes Sehun want to punch the living daylights out of them. But he hears a faintest whimper coming from their area, and Sehun feels a cold sweat wash over him.

He shoves away the blonde wolf with enough force to crack the stone wall of the building beside him. The red eyed wolf is barely able to turn before Sehun punches him straight in the face, breaking his nose. 

Sehun hurries over to Jongdae’s bruised and bloody body. The siren’s clothes are dirty with dirt and red, torn in various places where the wolves grabbed at him. Jongdae’s face has various cuts all over, and Jongdae is crying noiselessly. Sehun scoops him up in his arms, holding Jongdae’s trembling body close to his as he glares daggers at the other werewolves. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Sehun barks out. One hand is soothingly rubbing Jongdae’s head, while the other wraps around his waist protectively. Jongdae is leaving wet stains on Sehun’s clothes as he clings tighter to him.

“What do you think?” The blonde haired man says, stumbling beside his companion. “We were teaching the bitch a lesson, just a little reminder from us.” 

“And now we intend to do the same to you,” His friend says, malice in every word as he flexes his hands. His nose is streaming blood over his face, but his eyes flicker with a bloodlust that Sehun knows all too well. They start to move in, to surround Sehun. 

Sehun hesitates, already feeling the blood roaring through his veins. His inner wolf urges him to fight, to take revenge for Jongdae and kill the rivals after all. But the warmth of Jongdae pressed up against him has Sehun stopping in his tracks. 

He can’t do it. Jongdae wouldn’t want him to. 

So Sehun does the next best thing: he runs. 

He lifts Jongdae up easily, bridal style in his arms, and side steps the other wolves, using the wall as a launchpad to jump over them. As soon as Sehun’s feet touch the ground, he’s off in a sprint. His grip around Jongdae tightens as he runs across the pavement. From behind him, Sehun can hear the telltale sounds of snarls and growls that signify that the rivals have shifted into their wolf forms. A voice in the back of his mind tells Sehun that he can’t possibly outrun them, not when he’s holding Jongdae. But he knows he must try, for the sake of Jongdae.

Sehun makes a sharp turn along the side of a street, trying to shake off the chasers but to no avail. He takes short cuts through back alleys and side streets, searching for a path out of the mess. He knows he’s close to his destination: Baekhyun’s house, as the vampire and witch would be more than willing to help him. There’s a large snarl behind him, and Sehun flinches as claws pierce through his shoulder, almost sending him to the ground. 

He kicks the wolf away with all his strength, and sprints across the street to the other side. He makes it to the pavement, and nearly stumbles in his haste, startling Jongdae who presses his head closer to Sehun’s chest. Sehun turns around as he sees the two wolves approaching him. They make a running leap at him, sharp claws glittering in the night to pierce through his chest when-

Bam! 

A large delivery truck turns the corner and hits the wolves at a lethal speed. Sehun instinctively turns to protect Jongdae with his own body, and feels blood splatter all over his coat. He looks up to see the truck stopping, the driver getting out hurriedly, and the bodies of the two wolves lying motionless on the ground. Sehun gapes at the gory scene in front of him for a few moments, before Jongdae lets out a shuddering sigh and Sehun is snapped back to action. He sends a silent prayer to whatever deity there is to forgive him, and sprints away from the scene. 

He doesn’t have hands to knock on Baekhuyn’s door, so he shoves at it roughly with his good shoulder until a startled Kyungsoo opens up. “What the f-” Kyungsoo manages to say before Sehun scrambles past him and gently deposits Jongdae on their couch. With the adrenaline finally fading away, Sehun can feel his injured shoulder throb with the claw wounds. Kyungsoo’s face pales when he sees how both of them are bruised and battered, with Jongdae curling in on himself. He hurries over to the kitchen, probably to call Baekhyun out and grab medical supplies.

Sehun sits right by Jongdae’s head, whispering soothing words as he parts Jongdae’s bands to reveal his battered cheeks. The siren groans, his eyes barely opening as he stares at Sehun.

“Sehun?” Jongdae croaks out, before he’s coughing harshly. Sehun rubs his side, shushing him as Kyungsoo returns with wet towels. Behind him, Baekhyun has a first aid kit and a couple health potions. 

“Just stay quiet, dear,” Sehun tells Jongdae as he starts to wipe away Jongdae’s tears and blood from his face with a towel. “You’re safe now.” 

His words seem to trigger something within Jongdae, who starts to sniff and cry once more. Sehun is alarmed by the bout of emotions, until Jongdae’s hand reaches up at his face. “I was so scared,” Jongdae whispers, his lip trembling with unsuppressed emotions. “I thought they were going to kill me, and that I would never see you again.”

“No, no, don’t say that,” Sehun hurries to comfort him. Beside Jongdae, Baekhyun leans over and wordlessly dabs ointment at the various wounds. Kyungsoo instructs to open up Jongdae’s shirt, which reveals a mural of cuts and bruises. 

“Keep talking to him,” Kyungsoo tells Sehun quietly as he uncorks one of his health potions. Sehun nods in understanding and turns back to the siren, who’s looking at him pained eyes.

“I’ll never leave you, Jongdae, I swear,” Sehun says, leaning in slowly. Jongdae sniffles, his hand still on Sehun’s cheek.

“I know you won’t.” Jongdae bites his lip as he breaks out into a small smile. “That’s why I love you so much.”

Sehun feels like he’s on Cloud Nine at those words, and it shows by the way he has a goofy grin on his face and he’s stroking Jongdae’s face with soft caresses. Beside him, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun exchange looks, with Kyungsoo looking visibly pained at the interaction and Baekhyun shaking his head, already used to their open shows of affection.

Kyungsoo carefully pours some of the potion onto cotton pads, and starts to dab at Jongdae’s wounds. The magic works quickly, piecing back together Jongdae’s flesh as Baekhyun wipes away excess traces of potion and blood. Jongdae signs in contentment as he feels a warm sensation all over his body. His eyes grow heavy, and he has time to flash one more sweet smile at Sehun, before he falls asleep.

Sehun leans back, his limbs feeling much more heavy with tiredness. He feels a hand poking him in the arm, and he sees Kyungsoo staring at his shoulder. “You’re injured too,” Kyungsoo says simply, tugging at Sehun’s coat. The witch helps him undress, turning him around to reveal the extent of his injuries. Baekhyun makes an angry noise in his throat when he sees the deep gashes left by merciless claws in Sehun’s flesh. Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything, but his eyes flash with anger as he treats Sehun’s wound. The wolf closes his eyes as the magic seeps into his skin, healing the wound faster than he can with his werewolf abilities.

“What exactly happened?” Baekhyun asks as Sehun flexes his newly healed shoulder gingerly.

“I don’t know,” Sehun says plainly. He looks over at a peaceful Jongdae, and pats his cheek. “I saw him being attacked by those two wolves from the party.” He then recounts the story: of how he chose to run instead to fight, and how the wolves ultimately were killed by a truck. The couple don’t speak until Sehun is finished and taking deep breaths.

“I’m proud of you, Sehun,” Baekhyun announces, his face in what may be the warmest smile he has ever given the wolf. “You did really well, running instead of fighting. That was a good move.” Kyungsoo murmurs his agreement, making Sehun smile shyly. Baekhyun tells him to take Jongdae and rest in the guest bedroom, which Sehun gladly obliges to. He lies Jongdae down gently in the soft mattress, pulling the blankets over his body. Sehun climbs in next to him, setting down beside Jongdae, his eyes locked on as he watches Jongdae’s serene face. Before long, his weary body pulls him down into a dreamless sleep.

He wakes up to Jongdae staring at him, the siren’s hand caressing Sehun’s face. “Hi,” Jongdae says simply. His voice is once again in the soft bells that Sehun adores so much. 

Sehun is about to say a greeting back when Jongdae moves forward and captures Sehun’s lips in a kiss. The werewolf is shocked for a split second, before he melts under Jongdae’s touch. They wrap their hands around each other, pulling their bodies closer and closer. Jongdae breaks away first, slightly panting as he presses his forehead against Sehun’s.

“Thank you.” 

Jongdae blinks and tilts his head cutely at Sehun’s words. Sehun continues, his words filled with emotion. “For giving me another chance.”

Jongdae giggles, a musical sound that echoes in the room, and kisses Sehun on the nose. “Anything for you, Sehunnie.”

“Anything for you.”

\----

Jongdae moves back into Sehun’s apartment after that, much to Kyungsoo and Baekhyun’s relief. The vampire witch couple doesn’t know how much longer they can take Sehun randomly barging into their house to serenade Jongdae in the most ridiculous of ways. 

Sehun’s ears are flapping back and forth in excitement as Jongdae settles down on their couch, sighing in happiness. Sehun is beside him a second later, his arms wrapped around Jongdae’s shoulder and his mouth against Jongdae’s cheek in a sloppy kiss.

“Down you big puppy,” Jongdae teases him, cringing at the wetness of the kiss. Sehun shakes his head, holding on for a few seconds more before letting go.

“Sorry,” Sehun says with a loopy grin. “I’m just really happy that you’re back.” 

Jongdae scratches his ears, just as he knows Sehun likes it. “I am too, Sehunnie.”

Their relationship goes relatively back to normal, with both of them settling in comfortable. Jongdae manages to convince Sehun to attend yoga and meditation classes with him so that Sehun can “be relaxed” according to Jongdae. The wolf doesn’t believe too much in the technique, but at least he gets to see Jongdae all sweaty in skin tight yoga pants. 

With Jongdae finally back at his side, Sehun has a lot of time to think about his whole problem with mating. He doesn’t tell the siren anything yet, choosing to speak to Chanyeol and Jongin about it. It’s only because of them convincing him that Sehun works up the courage to talk to Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. As expected, Baekhyun becomes quite defensive and even Kyungsoo puts on his interrogation face at Sehun’s proposal. 

“And you promise to take care of him? Forever?” Baekhyun questions him for the tenth time in their hour long conversation.

“Yes, Baekhyun,” Sehun responds, exasperated with the way the vampire keeps repeating the same question but in a different way every time. “I swear on my life that I’ll take care of Jongdae.”

It’s when Kyungsoo becomes fed up with the way Baekhyun is acting like a strict father that he finally tells Sehun that he has their blessing. Sehun thanks him gratefully before sprinting out of the house, much later than he thought for dinner.

The next day, when Jongdae is at work, Sehun pulls Chanyeol and Jongin with him to go ring shopping. Baekhyun comes as a second thought, because Sehun figures that the vampire would want to have a say in the piece of jewelry as well. He has already bought his own engagement ring, a sleek titanium band. But he still has yet to find the perfect ring for Jongdae. Only ten minutes in the store, and Sehun wants to bash his head in the nearest wall. 

“You think you’re so cool, Baekhyun,” Jongin says, rolling his eyes at the agitated vampire. “I’ve known Jongdae for almost my entire life, and I know for a fact that he would hate _ that _ring.” Jongin points to the selection that Baekhyun chose; a rather gaudy looking piece with a huge diamond on top of a silver band. 

“Excuse me? I’ve practically raised him!” Baekhyun exclaims. “And Jongdae said he likes _ my _ring, so I think we should get something similar to it.” The two continue to bicker, with Jongin saying that Jongdae is a much less materialistic person that Baekhyun is, and Baekhyun claiming that Jongdae wants to flaunt his status. Sehun pinches his temples, feeling the warning signs of a headache coming on.

“Hey Chanyeol,” Sehun calls out quietly. “Can you come over here?”

No response.

“Chanyeol?” 

Sehun looks around the store for his friend, till he spots the wolf practically drooling over a pretty bracelet with a water drop charm. “Do you think Junmyeon would like this?” Chanyeol asks Sehun earnestly as he approaches the other. 

Sehun stares at him for a solid minute, his ears twitching with annoyance while Chanyeol beams. After a pause, Chanyeol gives him a curious look. “What?” Chanyeol says, oblivious to the crisis in Sehun’s heart. 

He shakes his head, saying nothing, and walks away. Looks like he’ll be alone when it comes to shopping for Jongdae. Sehun approaches the sales attendant, who is looking over at Jongin and Baekhyun nervously. “You’ll have to excuse my friends,” Sehun says politely. “I’m the one that’s buying the ring, so do you think you can help me?”

The sales attendant looks visibly relaxed at Sehun’s polite words. “Of course!” She says with much needed cheer. “What type of ring are you looking for?”

Sehun has been thinking about that very question for much time now, so he’s ready when he answers, “Something simplistic but pretty. He doesn’t want it to be extremely gaudy but still fashionable.” The sales girl nods at his words, thinking about the store’s selection before walking to a glass case at the back wall of the store. Sehun follows her like a curious baby chick, before peering in at the choices. 

“See anything you like?” She asks. Sehun examines each ring from the side, he sees some possible choices, but nothing screams out to him as the perfect ring. He sighs heavily, and shakes his head. The sales attendant doesn’t look discouraged, however, and points him in the direction of another set of bands. By now, Jongin and Baekhyun have settled their dispute, and are going to Sehun by the counter. Sehun once again carefully looks over each ring, checking from every angle and imagining them on Jongdae’s finger. But none appeals to Sehun in a way that makes him immediately want to buy the ring. It isn’t until Sehun looks to the side, and sees it. The perfect ring. 

He strolls over to the display in an instant, leaning down to inspect the jewelry further. “I want this one,” Sehun announces, pointing at the piece. The girl smiles and takes out her keys to unlock the display. Baekhyun peers around his arm, and nods approvingly. 

“It’s a nice ring,” Jongin comments. Chanyeol, who seemingly materializes out of nowhere, shows his opinion in the form of thumbs up. 

The sales girl hands Sehun the ring; it’s a silver band, inlaid with a glittering diamond and with little stylings around the jewel. In his mind’s eye, he can see Jongdae’s petite hand resting within Sehun’s, the ring shining on Jongdae’s finger. 

“It’s perfect.” 

\----

It’s one of those nights again, one of those times when Sehun feels heat creeping up his body and arousal swirling in his gut. He nervously eyes the door to the bedroom, where Jongdae has already entered to prepare for the night. He shifts from foot the foot, antsy and anxious. He can feel his pants slightly rising as Sehun imagines Jongdae piquant body waiting for him. Sehun makes a split second decision, and walks through the door.

Jongdae is still changing when he enters. Sehun stops for a moment to admire the siren’s thin body line, sharp edges at the muscle but soft, luscious curves at the waist and hip. Sehun is pressing against Jongdae’s body in an instant, his head feeling intoxicated from Jongdae’s scent. Fingers hook around Jongdae’s body, pulling him closer and closer until Jongdae’s ass rubs slightly against the tent in Sehun’s pants. He trails a line of kisses down Jongdae’s neck and back, tugging softly until he pulls the loose shirt off Jongdae’s body. The siren smiles and turns around, his hands against Sehun’s chest and giving the wolf the opportunity to pin Jongdae against the bedroom wall. His arms trap the smaller’s body like an iron cage. The air in the bedroom heats up quickly, the atmosphere growing more tense and sensual. Sehun can feel his body growing warmer, especially with the way Jongdae is pressed against him.

Their mouths move in tandem, tongues making obscene noises as Sehun grips Jongdae’s neck and Jongdae pulls at Sehun’s pants until the fabric falls down to his knees. Sehun kicks his sweats off without a second thought, eyes still closed as he relishes every crevice and nook in Jongdae’s mouth. When they break apart for air, it only takes another lustful look before they’re back together, teeth nipping hungrily at each other’s lips. Sehun reaches down and hoists up one of Jongdae’s legs, wrapping it securely around his waist as he slowly backs up, pulling the siren with him. Jongdae’s own erection rubs against Sehun’s pelvic bone as the two move together, lips still locked and hands tangled. 

Sehun knows from experience how many steps it takes for them to reach the bed, so when he feels the edge of the bed touching his calf, he flips Jongdae over so that the siren is lying flat on his back. Jongdae stares at him, eyes cloudy with lust and greed as he smirks sinfully. “Sehun,” Jongdae croons softly, hands running up and down the other’s chest. Sehun growls once in response before striping off his shirt quickly, tossing it to the side and also pulling down Jongdae’s shorts. With gentle hands, he coaxes Jongdae to open up his legs, revealing an expanse of shimmering scales and milky skin. Sehun licks his lips as he eyes the siren’s bottom hungrily. 

The first touch has Jongdae closing his eyes in contentment, as Sehun pinches and massages his skin. The wolf is almost on top of him, Sehun’s head at Jongdae’s collarbones, where he begins to suck and roughly kiss the skin. “Ah, Sehun,” Jongdae whines as the wolf moves upward in his touches, and moves his mouth to the spot on his shoulder where he knows Jongdae is sensitive. Jongdae trembles under his hands, especially when they find the waistband of his undershorts and pull them down at the speed of light. Jongdae’s breath hitches as Sehun presses a line of wet kisses against his jaw and cheekbone.

Sehun pulls away to admire his handiwork: a map of hickeys marring the scaley skin, Jongdae gazing at him with such tender love and lust, and Jongdae’s cock, almost quivering with anticipation. Sehun’s mouth suddenly feels dry when he realizes that all of Jongdae’s body is practically waiting for him. And naturally, he must satisfy the other in the best way he knows possible. 

“Are you ready, babe?” Sehun asks, leaning to lick Jongdae’s ear once. “Are you ready for me to open you up, nice and wide, so I can put my thick cock in you? I’m going to make you come so hard, baby, that you won’t be able to even move tomorrow.” Sehun twists Jongdae’s nipples, his breath hot against Jongdae’s neck. “Your ass is going to feel so sore once I’m done with you. Don’t you like me holding you down like this?” 

“Stop teasing Sehun.” Jongdae gasps at the sensation, his hands finding their place on Sehun’s sides and abdominals. Sehun grinds slowly on his hips and on his cock at Jongdae’s words, just enough to make the siren exhale sharply, and reaches over to his bed stand. He opens up the little drawer, and withdraws a new bottle of lube. Jongdae watches him with unconcealed anticipation. Sehun knows this, so he takes his time uncapping the bottle. When Jongdae opens his mouth, probably to tell Sehun to hurry the hell up, Sehun ducks low and bites Jongdae’s hips.

“Oh my god,” Jongdae exclaims as Sehun pinches his sensitive skin in his teeth, tugging slightly. “Sehun, I-“ Sehun shushes him quietly as he brings to stroke Jongdae’s cock with a strong hand. Jongdae trembles and whimpers at the soft teasing touches. 

“Get ready love,” Sehun instructs Jongdae as he dumps a generous amount of lube on his fingers, rubbing them on his hand to spread out the lotion. Jongdae nods quickly, eyes closed in anticipation and lips trembling. Sehun smiles once, and promptly slides the first finger in.

Jongdae lets out a lewd moan, his voice ringing out in the silence of the apartment. “Aw baby, you’re so tight. Even after all those times I fucked you senseless, you’re still so eager for me, hm? Did you not touch yourself because you were so impatient for me?” Sehun coos as he wiggles his finger around gently. He admires the way his long, lean fingers disappears into Jongdae’s pink hole, knowing from experience how good the other is feeling. Jongdae manages to hit his shoulder before writhing at the touch. 

“I waited just for you, Sehunnie.”

Sehun cocks an eyebrow, conceited smirk on full display as he regards Jongdae with a lustful eye. “Waiting just for me, huh?” Sehun murmurs. He dips down to bite Jongdae’s inner thigh once more, marveling at how soft the skin felt under his teeth. “Then I promise I won’t disappoint,” Sehun tells him as he twists his finger in and out of of Jongdae, making the hole a little looser every time. Every movement has Jongdae writhing with pleasure as he grips and claws at the bed covers. 

“Sehun-ah-please“ 

“Please what? What do you want from me, Jongdae?” Without any warning, Sehun slides the second finger, his middle finger, neatly into Jongdae’s body. “I’m going to make you feel so good, okay?”

“Yes, yes I know,” Jongdae hisses, his eyes half closed from pleasure and pain. As Sehun strokes his hip with his free hand, Jongdae lets out a series of quivering notes that hang in the air. Even as a sweaty desperate mess, Jongdae still manages to sound beautiful. Sehun tilts an ear at the sound, listening to Jongdae’s breathy moans vibrate around the room. He can feel Jongdae’s body growing looser and almost relaxing, so he pops into a third finger for good measure, sending a wave of arousal through the siren. He scissors his fingers open, stretching Jongdae out neatly.

Jongdae finds Sehun’s arm, and grips it tightly as he pants and groans. Sehun can’t resist pushing Jongdae back down with a fierce kiss, his fingers shifting slightly and sending the siren into a shaking mess. Sehun traces the lines of Jongdae’s body all the way down to his stomach with his tongue, before twisting his fingers once. Jongdae lets out a loud groan and cry for Sehun. 

“I-Sehun!” 

“That’s it, keeping calling for me, baby. Keep telling me how you like it.” Sehun encourages him lightly, thrusting his three fingers in hard now that the rim was sloppy and loose, ready for a cock. His free hand reaches up to pinch Jongdae’s sensitive nipple and trace shapes around the siren’s body. Jongdae goes breathless when Sehun’s rough hand slide up and down his sternum “Do you feel good? Do you feel so much better for me?” Sehun asks. He can feel his own member rising with every sound Jongdae lets out. His breath grows heavy as another wave of lust drowns his mind and thoughts. 

“Yes, yes I do-ah-I feel so good!” Jongdae agrees hurriedly. He pinches Sehun’s arm roughly, as he heaves for breathe. The tension inside of his body is amplified every time Sehun moves his fingers to brush over Jongdae’s prostrate. “Please, can you just-“

“Just what? Just let it happen, baby, you know you want to get fucked so bad.” Sehun is unrelenting in his teasing.

“Give it to me, Sehun, please-“ Jongdae is interrupted as a wave of pleasure fills his body and he gasps. “Stop teasing already!” Jongdae’s voice is steady despite the fact that the siren can barely move. 

Sehun chuckles, a breathy sound in his throat that has Jongdae feeling more lust in his chest. “Anything for you,” Sehun says simply. He hooks his fingers, and with a slick noise, pulls them sharply out of Jongdae’s body. The siren shudders at the loss, almost crying out Sehun’s name. Jongdae swallows heavily as he tries to find Sehun’s waistband. His hands search the werewolf’s body with desperation. His cock is leaking precum ever so slightly, that Sehun wipes off with a finger and back onto the bed sheet. The sight of Jongdae, lying flat on his back with Sehun’s name on his lips has the wolf grinning with happiness. 

Jongdae finally manages to pull off Sehun’s shorts, the werewolf helping to shimmy them off faster. At the sight of Sehun’s hard cock, Jongdae lets out a sigh of contentment as he fingers the bedcovers around him. He eyes the member with lustful eyes, before smirking and leaning back onto the bed. Sehun leans in to caress Jongdae’s face with his hand and to nip little love bites across Jongdae’s jaw.

“Do you want this?” Sehun says, a sultry tone in his voice as he gestures at his body. His lower torso is slick with sweat and under the dim light, his defined abs slightly lift with every breath he takes. His cock is erect and swollen, practically throbbing with excitement. Jongdae nods once before clutching Sehun’s hair to pull him down into a wet mouth embrace. Sehun just loves how well Jongdae can work his lips with his, as he relishes the sloppy kiss. “Come on sweetie, let me know how much you need me coming inside you.”

“I want you so badly,” Jongdae confesses, his voice also low and vibrating within his chest. “Please, Sehun, let me have you.” 

“Get on your knees, and hands on the headboard.” Jongdae shivers a little at the authority laced in Sehun’s voice, and obediently turns over. He places his hands on the wooden board, fingers locked for security and head resting on the wall. Sehun watches him shift his position, a hand stroking his aroused cock and another pulling at the sheets. Sehun carefully balances on his knees, chest towering over Jongdae’s back and lower torso level with Jongdae’s ass. With firm hands, he grabs at Jongdae’s bottom, fondling and gripping the skin to the pleasure of the siren. He spanks it just once, letting the sound vibrate through the room in harmony with Jongdae’s pleasured whine. Sehun’s cock twitches more insistently with every movement that Jongdae makes. The wolf presses his body against Jongdae’s, so that his cock is even with Jongdae’s ass and Sehun is perched on top of Jongdae’s back.

“Call out my name, won’t you babe?” Sehun whispers, pressing his mouth against Jongdae’s neck and sucking gently. He doesn’t give time for Jongdae to respond, before he’s slathering lube over himself and slowly easing himself inside and then slamming into Jongdae’s ass, all in a single moment. 

“Seh-ah-Sehun,” Jongdae groans, his body filled with tension as he squeezes the headboard. Sehun doesn’t stop, pulling out and repeating the process until Jongdae can barely make a coherent word. Sehun pulls at Jongdae’s hair, making his head tilt back as Sehun’s thrusts grow stronger and faster. The siren’s lips are locked in a silent moan as his body contracts with every movement. Jongdae can barely move, only able to curl and uncurl his fingers in an effort to release the stress inside of him. 

The wolf growls at the feeling of Jongdae clenching around his member, feeling the ache and tightness ease out. His free hand lifts up to Jongdae’s chest, tracing circles around his nipples and pectorals. Sehun grunts with the excertion of every thrust, his head leaning back as he continues to fuck Jongdae at an unrelenting pace. He forgets to breathe, only sucking in deep breaths when his lungs demand air. 

“Do you like that?” Sehun asks with another powerful thrust that leaves Jongdae barely able to keep on his knees. “Do you like it when I’m fucking you with my thick cock, babe?” 

“I-I love it so much,” Jongdae stammers out before a moan breaks through his lips with the way Sehun leans forward even more to add more tension. Sehun hits a sweet spot with his next movement, making Jongdae whine with pleasure. “Ah Sehun, just like that-please!” Sehun fucks Jongdae roughly and energetically. Every moment has Jongdae feeling weaker and weaker, and more arousal to pool into his gut until he can’t take the tension much more. He tosses his head back, tongue out and eyes half closed as he pants for air. Sehun holds Jongdae’s thigh in one hand for support and with the other, brushes against Jongdae’s lower back. Jongdae arches his back sharply as Sehun slides himself in with even more force, a string of curses erupting from his mouth. “Fuck, Sehun, I’m close-I-“ 

“Hold on, you’re doing so good,” Sehun praises Jongdae before he shifts his body ever so slightly to an angle that he knows will give Jongdae the maximum amount of pleasure. And with a heavy groan of his own, Sehun grabs Jongdae’s hips and thrusts inside, hitting Jongdae’s prostate head on and sending the siren over the edge. As Sehun strokes his dick and passionately fucks Jongdae through his climax, Jongdae whimpers in pleasure, his hands leaving scratches in the wood of the headboard. When Sehun finally pulls out, Jongdae collapses onto his knees, falling to the blankets in a sweaty heap. Sehun presses himself on top of him in an instant, kissing every single inch of skin in sight. 

“I love you so much,” Sehun whispers as he stares at Jongdae’s red face with unparalleled adoration. He presses the siren’s body deeper into the pillows and covers easily, ducking to leave another line of marks around Jongdae’s body.

“I love you too,” Jongdae responds breathlessly. They stay in that position for a few minutes longer, with Sehun languidly kissing Jongdae, his tongue flickering back and forth. Jongdae reciprocates every touch with a loving one of his own, coaxing sounds of satisfaction out of the wolf. Sehun is about to say something when a touch on his lower body has his stomach tightening. He looks down to see one of Jongdae’s hands stroking his cock, running his pale fingers up and down the length. His member twitches at the sensation as Jongdae lightly grips the shaft. Sehun shudders once as he can feel, once again, tension on his hips and a cloud of lust in his head. “Can I take care of you?” Jongdae asks sweetly, his eyes curling up to form little crescent moons. Sehun nods anxiously and swoops down to press a kiss to Jongdae’s lips.

He slides off Jongdae’s body, so that he’s lying on the side of the bed with his body slightly propped up with the pillows and backboard. Sehun can only watch with amazement and arousal at how Jongdae slowly gets up on his knees, before sitting securely on top of Sehun’s pelvic bone. Jongdae’s knees are on either side of Sehun’s body and his smile is brightening in the dim room. “Just relax, Sehun, I’ll take good care of you,” Jongdae says in a sultry tone. Jongdae can still feel his hole tingling with sensitivity, and his ass is sore from the constant fucking. But he’s too eager to please Sehun, to make him feel just as good, so Jongdae swallows down the pain and smiles.

Sehun smirks and leans forward, his eyes almost challenging. 

“Show me.”

Without another word, Jongdae pushes backwards on Sehun’s body and impales himself over Sehun’s erect cock. His ass protests with the movement, and the sudden intruding dick, but Jongdae doesn’t care when the rest of his body feels tight. Both of them let out obscene moans at the sensation, with Jongdae gripping Sehun’s legs for balance. The feeling of being inside Jongdae has Sehun panting and licking his lips as gravity forces the siren’s body onto his. He pulls at the covers in desperation, nearly shaking at the anticipation of Jongdae riding him. Jongdae is in a similar state of pleasure, with his mouth half open as he sighs and gasps. The pressure of Sehun’s thick self against his prostate has Jongdae breathless with need. His voice rises to a melodic whine as he slides a little deeper inside. Likewise, Sehun takes a deep breath and has a satisfied smirk on his face as he watches Jongdae whimper and heave. Sehun’s cock fits neatly inside Jongdae, leaving the siren stretched out and filled. Jongdae bounces up slightly, just once, as if testing something. When Sehun lets out an approving noise, Jongdae moves a little faster, and a little stronger, until he’s sliding up and down with lewd moans and clenched hands. Sehun throws his head back at the pleasure, eyes closed and mouth open as he groans loudly. He feels heat rushing through his body and all around his lower torso. 

Jongdae’s hands squeeze Sehun’s muscular legs as he lifts himself up and back down as quickly as he can. His head bobbles up and down while his tongue falls to the side of his mouth, completely fucked out and drunk on pleasure. Sehun watches him with rapt attention until Jongdae’s ass clenches and Sehun is whining with the pressure. 

“Fuck, you’re so good at this, Jongdae. That’s it, keep going” Sehun yells out. Jongdae can only whimper in response, as his body rocks faster and faster. Sehun reaches over to give a few lazy tugs on his cock to arouse the siren further. He doesn’t know how long Jongdae rides him, Time is meaningless whenever he’s feeling the siren around him. Sehun can feel his body almost wearing, but years of exercise has his stamina high and his muscles straining as they support his lower body. Jongdae is panting at the exertion and slips to a gradual stop at the tip of Sehun’s cock. He slides in slowly one more time with a heaving groan, and takes a long breath, looking Sehun square in the eye. 

Sehun knows what Jongdae is about to do before the first move, so he rushes forward to capture Jongdae’s mouth in his own mouth as Jongdae begins to roll his sinful hips. It’s a messy embrace, with Sehun practically shoving his tongue down Jongdae’s throat and Jongdae melting under his touch. Sehun bites Jongdae’s lower lip, hard enough to just break the fragile skin and draw blood. When he pulls away, Sehun tilts his body underwards slightly, to add more friction to the movement and to feel Jongdae grind deeper and deeper within him. The siren lets out a high gasp when Sehun shifts his hips up with every roll. Jongdae can barely move from the soreness of his body so Sehun grabs at his hips and begins to move them as well, making the siren roll faster and stronger against him. His dominant strength allows him to control the other easily. Jongdae’s body rocks back and forth as if in time with some unheard music. Sehun’s fingers start to form tiny bruises and marks on Jongdae’s soft skin, but the siren doesn’t care or doesn’t notice, opting instead to ride Sehun with a sort of hunger that makes both of them gasp and whine. They’re locked in a cycle of arousal, with each other grinding and moving against their sensitive bodies. 

Sehun rolls his hips upwards in time with Jongdae, making the siren gasp with effort to move. “Ah Sehun-that feels so good,” Jongdae pants out, tongue out as he tilts his head to the side. His raven locks fall over his forehead, barely covering his lustful eyes. Sehun’s forehead is gleaming with sweat as he shifts higher and higher, wanting to feel more and more of Jongdae around him. 

“It does, doesn’t it? It feels so good to be grinding your body against my cock. And I can make it even better, just for you sweetie,” Sehun tells him, his hands slipping down to Jongdae’s thighs and bottom. His fingers curl, hooking around the skin for balance. The grip allows him to create greater friction between the two, serving to increase the stimulation of Jongdae moving his body on top of Sehun’s member. Jongdae shifts his hips downwards, letting himself sink deeper with labored breaths. He grinds against Sehun with enough force to make the siren grit his teeth in exhaustion. The wolf arches his back when he feels pleasure shooting through his body in a series of spikes. The breath is knocked out of his lungs as Sehun lewdly groans with lust. 

The siren can feel how close the other is, by the way Jongdae begins to stroke Sehun’s lower torso with gentle fingers. Sehun shivers before hitting his head back on the board with half closed eyes. Jongdae bounces once more, hard and passionately, when Sehun releases the tension in his gut with a growl and a slick noise. Jongdae moans as loudly as he can when he feels Sehun filling his insides with hot liquid and pure love. 

“Shit, Sehun,” Jongdae swears loudly as he slides off Sehun’s body and onto the bed beside him, his hole sore and leaking with Sehun’s cum. Jongdae can barely move as he slowly turns over on his back, hands covering his eyes as he quivers with pleasure.

The wolf is back on top of him, attacking Jongdae’s body with a flurry of bites and kisses. “I love you so much,” Sehun says, possessiveness laced in every word. Jongdae whines when Sehun brushes against his sensitive nipples and when Sehun bites at his shoulder blades.

“Sehun,” Jongdae starts to say, but the wolf cuts him off with a merging of tongue against tongue.

“You’re mine,” Sehun growls. He feels a rush of approval and lust in his mind so he repeats, stronger and more forcefully. “You’re _ mine _.” Jongdae’s breath becomes labored and more forced as Sehun continues to nip at his shoulder and collarbones. 

“Sehun,” Jongdae calls out, his voice unsteady as he clutches at Sehun’s broad shoulders. His fingers dig little red marks in the other’s skin. “Claim me.” Sehun stops for a second, his eyes growing wide as he takes in what Jongdae said to him. He looks up to see the siren staring back at him resolutely. “Please,” Jongdae almost begs, his tongue licking at his dry lips. “I give you permission.” 

Those words ignite a fire within Sehun’s stomach, his inner wolf preening at Jongdae’s willingness. In an act out of love and pure adoration, Sehun noses at Jongdae’s neck, and scrapes his teeth against the tender skin. His canines are bared in his mouth as Sehun huffs and takes the skin within his teeth. He bites Jongdae only once, but right where it matters and it seals a sacred mating bond. Jongdae’s eyes fly open when he feels Sehun’s teeth leaving a single bite mark, and he caresses Sehun’s face in awe.

“Is that-was that it?” Jongdae asks in wonder. Sehun nods and bares his teeth to emphasize his point.

“You’re mine, Jongdae, only mine, now and forever.”

Jongdae stares at him, eyes filled with so many emotions until he grins and meets Sehun halfway to kiss him, deeply and lovingly. “I’m yours, Sehunnie,” Jongdae agrees as he melts against the other’s mouth and body. Their kissing is not only filled with need for each other’s body, but unrestrained love and adoration. Jongdae holds on to Sehun’s hair as the wolf fondles his bruised hips and thighs. 

“Only yours.” 

Sehun smirks as he pulls away, lips curled with happiness and mischievousness. “Then I guess you wouldn’t mind for another round, right baby?” Jongdae’s eyes widen with shock, but then joy. Jongdae barely has time to say anything until Sehun holds his body close to his. 

\----

The next morning, Sehun wakes up before Jongdae does. Their nude bodies are still pressed close together, arms wrapped around waists and Jongdae’s head is resting on Sehun’s chest. The siren is still sleeping soundly, exhausted from last night’s escapades, so Sehun opts not to move, content with just watching the rise and fall of Jongdae’s chest and the way his tiny breaths flutter his hair.

The morning air and high from last night has Sehun thinking of what today entails for them. Because today is that day that Sehun will profess his undying love for the other, and officially claim Jongdae as his own. His mate bond mark is clearly visible on Jongdae’s neck. Sehun grazes over it with his finger, making the siren wiggle in his sleep. Sehun stops immediately after that, not wanting to disturb Jongdae any further. 

When Jongdae does wake up, he does so with a cute yawn and blinking eyes. Sehun kisses Jongdae’s face, until the siren giggles and swats him away. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” Sehun says simply.

“Morning Sehunnie,” Jongdae greets, his smile even brighter than the rising sun. “Is it late?” 

“Nope, but I doubt you have the strength for our morning run.” 

Jongdae stretches a little, and winces at the movement, before settling back down on Sehun’s chest. “Definitely not.” Jongdae sighs and pinches Sehun’s cheek affectionately. “You had to go all out last night, didn’t you?”

“If I recall correctly, I think you were the one begging for it, weren’t you?” Sehun’s morning voice is already low, but he drops it down an octave when he lifts an eyebrow, a smirk plastered on his lips. Jongdae rolls his eyes, but doesn’t deny the statement. 

“Well, I do not have the strength to even get up, so I’m just going to lie here in peace,” Jongdae announces, shifting his body to a more comfortable position. Sehun’s hand creeps around Jongdae’s waist, to give a quick pinch on Jongdae’s ass, much to the displeasure of the siren. “I don’t have the strength for another round either, Sehunnie. You weren’t joking when you said I wouldn’t be able to move.” 

Sehun lets a fake whimper but smiles when Jongdae pouts at him. He leans down to kiss Jongdae lazily, their lips curled in matching smiles. Jongdae pulls away and presses a hand to his neck, right where Sehun’s mark is.

“Does it hurt?” Sehun asks curiously, after all, he never received a mark before nor will he ever.

“Just stings a little,” Jongdae comments with a small shrug. He lets his hand fall down to Sehun’s side. “But I don’t mind.” Sehun hums in response, his hand starting to slowly stroke Jongdae’s hair. They stay in their position all the way till noon, making small talk and enjoying each other’s company.

Sehun finally gets out of bed to prepare a meal, seeing that Jongdae can barely move a muscle. He brings food to the siren, even teasing him so that he can feed little spoonfuls to Jongdae. 

Later that day, when Jongdae is sitting on the couch reading and Sehun is bustling around the apartment, Sehun announces that they have a dinner reservation soon. 

“Dinner?” Jongdae asks, putting his book down and tilting his head. “Where?”

“Somewhere fancy,” Sehun responds, kissing Jongdae on the head. “So wear something nice and formal.”

Formal for Sehun means a black suit jacket over a pale blue shirt that matches his blue eyes. He puts on his favorite watch, courtesy of Jongdae, and his dangling piercing that he knows Jongdae loves. After a second thought, Sehun decides to apply quick strokes of makeup. He checks himself in the mirror, satisfied with what he sees until he looks around and openly gapes at Jongdae. The siren is dressed in a matching black jacket but with a white button up and a little bow tie. He also has an earring in, a silver ring that Sehun bought him for his birthday. Jongdae is taking the time to outline his eyes in dark kohl, accenting his already feline features and making Sehun’s mouth dry. 

“Are we all ready to go?” Jongdae asks, his hand grazing over Sehun’s arm as he walks past. 

“Of course, let’s go.” Sehun locks the door behind them, before getting into the driver’s seat. He pauses for a moment, looking over at Jongdae before kissing him tenderly on the cheek. “You look gorgeous, Jongdae.”

“Thanks.” Jongdae curls his hand around Sehun’s. “And you look utterly dashing.” Sehun tilts his head as thanks, as he starts the car and drives away. He doesn’t tell Jongdae their destination until they pull up at a very classy establishment, the restaurant where they had their very first formal date. Sehun tosses the keys over to a waiting chauffeur, and opens the door for Jongdae. They have their arms linked together, Jongdae resting his hand on the crook as Sehun tells the waiter their name. 

They’re led to a table in the back, where it’s peaceful and the area is lit by flickering candles. Jongdae doesn’t contain his smile, enchanted by how Sehun planned all of this for him. They order quickly, before lapsing into easy conversation.

“You know, Baekhyun still asks me how you got into his house,” Jongdae jokes right as the waiter arrives with their food. Jongdae (unironically) orders salmon baked to perfection and seasoned with a master’s hand. Sehun orders a filet mignon, rare as usual, along with a side of slaw and steak fries. Both of them have a glass of wine beside them, that they sip periodically between words. 

Throughout the entire dinner, Sehun can feel himself growing more and more anxious. Thoughts fill his head, such as doubts and fears, that he hides behind bright smiles. But inside his mind, a hurricane rages as the ring box hidden in Sehun’s pants almost burns a hole through the fabric. He doesn’t know when he will ask, nor is he even sure that Jongdae will say yes.

But a memory crosses his mind that calms Sehun down. The memory of Jongdae telling him that he loves Sehun so much, now and forever. It’s a promise that Sehun has held on for these past five years, keeping it safe in his heart and promising his own love to the siren.

It’s with that promise in mind that Sehun will ask Jongdae to marry him.

His saving grace comes when Jongdae excuses himself to use the bathroom. Quickly, Sehun springs to action, calling the waiter who has already been informed of his plans. Luckily, Sehun knows the owner of the restaurant very well, since they are actually a part of his wolf pack. So Sehun is able to pull special favors. The waiters wheel out the supplies: rose petals, candles, and more in preparation for the proposal.

When Jongdae emerges from the bathroom a few minutes later, he’s shocked when he sees the trail of rose petals and candles. He steps forward cautiously, not sure of what’s happening but curious nevertheless. As he approaches the table, Jongdae halts in his steps, his hands covering his open mouth.

Sehun is standing by their table, surrounded by flowers and candles that cast a soft light on his features. From beside him, a small group of musicians start to play romantic violin music. Jongdae has to force himself to take one step at a time, until he’s finally standing in front of the wolf.

Jongdae can hardly believe his eyes when Sehun smiles at him, and drops to one knee. He pulls out the velvet ring box, hands a little shakey as he opens it to reveal the sparkling ring inside.

“Kim Jongdae,” Sehun starts. Jongdae can scarcely breathe, as he feels tears pooling at the edge of his eyes in pure shock and happiness. “I have told you multiple times that you are the light of my life. You are my true love, my soulmate, and my bond.”

“With you, I have learned the true meaning of happiness. I have learned the true meaning of what it is like to be in everlasting, pure love. You make me feel complete, and even with all my flaws, you still accepted me and changed me to become a better man. I don’t know what I would do without you in my life.”

“There was that one special day, when I swore to you that I will always love you forever, and you promised me the same thing back. It’s now with that promise in mind that I ask you this with all my heart: will you make me the happiest werewolf on Earth and-“ Sehun holds up the box to a sobbing Jongdae”-Marry me?”

There’s a pause, everyone in the restaurant holding their breath as Jongdae stares at the dazzling silver ring. It’s the most beautiful piece of jewelry Jongdae has ever seen. And it could be his.

No, it _ will _ be his. 

He takes a deep breath to calm himself down, and looks at Sehun in the eye. His smile is enough to light up the entire restaurant. 

“Yes.”

There’s a roar of claps and cheers as Sehun slides the ring onto Jongdae’s finger, and stands up. The siren embraces him in a tender kiss not a second later. Sehun kisses him just as passionately back, his hands clutching Jongdae’s sides in a way that speaks volumes about his love.

They break apart a few seconds later, foreheads pressing against each other and bright smiles on their faces. 

“I swear, I’ll be with you forever,” Sehun whispers to Jongdae, every word so tender and sweet. 

Jongdae hums serenely in response, his voice just like the soft bells that Sehun loves to wake up to every morning. 

Just like those wedding bells that will chime merrily on their special day. 

**Author's Note:**

> sO how was my first smut??? Lmao thank you so much B for helping me out otherwise I would have no idea what I would be doinggg hope it was to your guys' liking~


End file.
